Doghouse
by Greendogg
Summary: What happens when Shego turns into a Dog after Drakken places a pill in a glass of water she drank? She encounters certain things that make Her realize, that maybe there's more to life then the job of being Drakken's sidekick.Action,Adventure,Humor
1. Author's note

Kim Possible Fan fiction story #1 Doghouse **: This is My first Kim possible Fanfiction I tried to write it the best way I could so Please R&R (read and review) and please do NOT leave bad reviews this is My first time as an Author on so try to leave descent reviews.**


	2. She hates Me

Note: I don't own any of the Kim Possible Characters Their all property of Disney Channel the only Characters I own are listed on My Profile page, which are at the bottom of the page.

I, wrote this the best way, I could for now I, wrote this some what like a script so, You might want to read slowly.

Scene #1 : Drakken's lair

Drakken was working on… yet another project to stop, Kim and Ron. But, this time it really back fired in a way, Drakken never thought of.

"Well, I've done it!" said Drakken who sounded a bit excited for some reason. "What is it this time?" asked Shego who was focused on the view. She was looking at from a window. Spring had just started so the view was an enjoyable sight and since in had rained over a week ago there wasn't any haze, so Shego could see part of the main land from the window. She heard Drakken's announcement, so, she got curious about it but just so Drakken wouldn't get the idea that she was really interested in what he was doing she asked about in her well known sarcastic tone. Thinking this would fail like all of his other plans, which weren't any great help. Drakken paused for the moment then he went on to answer Shego's question. "Shego this is the key to achievement of taking over the world!" said Drakken, whose voice had a slight amount of excitement in it. Shego answered with once again using her sarcasm. "Uh-huh sure" "No, I mean it" said Drakken who was determined to prove to Shego that this time, his latest plan would work. But as always, Shego, could tell that this plan would be on her list of "Top 100 of Drakken's, plans that had failed", so far it was a very long list and Shego would sometimes lose count after 28.

"sure" said Shego who rolled her dark green eyes away from Drakken and went back to looking at view from the window this time, she noticed Drakken's Toy Poodle, Commodore Puddles chasing some Seagulls outside and running back and forth when they would try to catch him. Shego managed to keep herself from laughing, weather, Drakken knew it or not, Shego liked Dogs, but she never told Drakken that, so, he didn't know at all. At first Shego didn't like Commodore Puddles when Drakken got him, but after some getting used to they both figured out how to coexist with each other. Also sometimes if Shego was in a good mood she left her bedroom door slightly open and at some point of the night, Commodore Puddles would quietly walk in and sleep at the foot of her bed! This was a secret between the two of them, And it had been for awhile and sometimes they would look back at it and thought of it as a joke since, Drakken would attempt to find out certain things he didn't know about or was aware of. But Shego and Commodore Puddles managed to keep their secret under wraps.

Drakken paused for a few minutes then he finished where he left off. "I'm serious! This pill contains Dog extract which can turn People into dogs" "sure" said Shego for the second time. Drakken felted a little hurt then he pulled himself together to try and prove that he was right for once." I, tried it out on a lab rat but it didn't work out as good as I thought it would" explained Drakken ho tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. Just then, there was some scratching coming from the back door Shego went to see what it was, it turned out to be Commodore Puddles, who got tired from running outside and wanted to get a drink of water and rest before going back out again. When he saw Drakken looking at him they both looked at each other for a brief moment then they went their back to what they were doing. Commodore Puddles gave Shego a look as if to say "I don't even want to know" then he trotted over to his water dish pretending not to here what, Drakken was saying when he really was listening.

"OK, see You" said Shego who was just about to go down stairs when Drakken asked "hold it! …now who am I going to test this on? I need a human subject" "Well, I hope you find one" said Shego who showed a small amount of encouragement for her boss. Then Drakken had an idea "Wait! How about you try it?" he asked, Shego's eyes nearly bucked when she heard the question, the expression on her face went from being surprised to angry. "Oh-no! I'm your sidekick not a test subject you do remember My contract right?" asked Shego "sure" said Drakken "it's on the back of My head" "alright well see you" said Shego as she left the room and went down stairs. Drakken felt disappointed, and then another idea popped up. "Rats! I was so close to world domination, wait… after repainting that room downstairs she'll get thirsty and will probably get some water!" one thing is for sure I, never give up" he said to himself "isn't that right Puddles?" he asked his dog, he looked at his owner with a frown on his face as if to say "yeah right, are you crazy?" then he trotted down stairs to watch Shego from the doorway. Shego hardly did a job like this normally one of the Hench men would repaint the room but since they had been called for another job they weren't there at all. But Shego didn't mind because it gave her some time alone to think about certain things she had on her mind, sometimes she would think about Kim and Ron which she had mixed emotions about sometimes she would get upset about it or get a little sad since it would remind her of the earlier part of her life she had before becoming a Villain.

After, she finished repainting she went back up stairs feeling slightly depressed then she heard Commodore Puddles walking behind her he gave her a look that plainly showed he wanted to be petted, she rubbed him behind the ears and then continued up stairs, with Commodore Puddles closely behind her. "Geez I wish, I could write because I'd probably make a book about all this" Puddles thought to Himself. Puddles in his opinion thought Drakken was alright for an owner but sometimes he thought "is this guy off his rocker or what?" but as for Shego he thought for a human she was good looking for her age which was the same as Kim and Ron, but then it dawned on him "I wonder what Shego would be like if she was a dog like me" but then he knew it wouldn't happen or would it?" "Hey! Are you coming or what?" yelled Shego at the top of the stairs Puddles looked up at her and barked then he made his way up, then he sat down in his dog bed which was by the sofa, waiting to hear what his owner or Shego would say since Commodore Puddles like most dogs was curious about when humans talked, but one thing he couldn't stand and nether could Ron's naked mole rat Rufus was seeing humans kiss but that was a relief since Drakken and Shego weren't like that at all but on the other hand he could picture Ron and Shego being that way but then he thought "Nah, that's too silly, but then again maybe not".

Shego was sweating from repainting downstairs, she placed her index finger on her wrist and felt her pulse it was pretty fast, she knew it had nothing to do with her blood pressure which would rise if she was angry or anything else that would make it rise, she was just tired, she leaned against the wall panting " Phew! Who knew painting a ceiling in a room you haven't used yet could be so tiring" She said to Drakken who agreed "I heard that and it's even worse that you have to repaint it yourself " said Drakken "gosh, well… I'll just call it My weekly punishment" said Shego with a sigh of relief that her job was done, Drakken couldn't help but laugh at what she said, Commodore Puddles couldn't help it ether he laid in his dog bed with all four of his legs in the air laughing in a sort of squeaky voice (My Dog would make a sound similar to this when she was panting or smiling)." Geez and I thought Rodney Dangerfield was funny, but this sidekick has got some real potential one of these days I'm gonna reveal to humans I can talk! maybe I'll finally get the respect I deserve…" just then one of the seagulls that Puddles chased was sitting near an open window he had a seashell in his beak and he threw it towards Puddles which hit him on his snout "Ouch! Or not" he said to Himself.

"here, you look tired" said Drakken has he had Shego a glass of water " thanks for noticing " said Shego who was a bit relieved. It didn't take long for Drakken to confess what he had done after she finished drinking the water "Ha! gotcha that water had My pill in it, it just dissolved that's all" said Drakken who had a "In your face" look on his face, as for Shego her facial expression went from being shocked to angry, "grr! Drakken" said Shego in an angry tone, Commodore Puddles, sensed that there was going to be a fight immediately left the room "hoo… boy, She's gonna eat him alive" he said to himself. "Now please I-I didn't mean it" said Drakken who sounded nervous, Shego walked towards him ready to light her flames at any given time. "Oh yes you did you under dog you're a… before she could say anything else she barked! Drakken was shocked "what?" he asked "I was going to say pest but I couldn't get it out of me" said Shego who was also surprised. "Wait! Hold it! Your skin is turning red as if you got sunburn" said Drakken, Shego looked at her wrist it was true her skin was slightly red "Yeah and it itches too" said Shego who was disappointed that she couldn't scratch herself because of her jumpsuit "hold the phone! Said Drakken "the symptoms for this are red and irritated skin, loss of self control and the last one is… well see for yourself " he said handing Shego a sheet of paper with the list of symptoms she gulped "hair covers every inch of the body" she read to herself, her eyes rolled upwards towards the ceiling and she fainted. Drakken tried to snap her out of it but it didn't work. "Shego snap out of it! On-no" he said to himself.


	3. Is that really You?

Note: sorry if I'm late on updating the story I couldn't log in for some reason but anyway here's a new Chapter to make up for it, sorry. Sighed Greendog1991. PS if you see a ( ) with some words in it that's a sound effect just so you know.

Scene # 2 Middleton High School ( Outside)

Meanwhile, in Middleton Ron waited outside of the school it was the afternoon and school was out and in Ron's opinion it was worth it considering he late again, this was the second time in one week that he was late for school and he was determined that tomorrow he would be on time. Because Mr. Barkin warned him that he if he was late again he would be in D-hall for the rest of the week, Ron shuddered at the thought of it just then Mr. Barkin walked passed him, Ron tried to keep a straight face so he wouldn't start anything "Good day Stoppable now tomorrow don't be late! I expect better from you this week, but if your late again it's D-hall for you do you hear me?" said Mr. Barkin Ron gulped and said "Yes sir" "Good carry on' he said and continued walking towards the teacher's parking lot. When he was out of site Ron said "Is it just me or is that guy a few pecans short of a pie?" Rufus stock his head out of Ron's pocket and nodded "mm-hmm" he said, just then Kim showed up "Hey Kim" said Ron " I thought we could ride our bikes Bueno Nacho" "So you finally got your own bike huh?" asked Kim trying to crack a joke with Ron who slightly blushed and answered "Oh yeah let's go" just as they were about to leave Bonnie caught up with them " Kim Tomorrow the squad is having a meeting about the coming football game, so we'll meet in the gym after class " said Bonnie "Sure Bonnie I'll be there" said Kim "good… and don't be late!" Bonnie called out as Kim and Ron peddled off from school. Just then they stopped short the communicator beeped and Kim had to stop and answer it "Hey Wade what's the sitch?" asked Kim "Monique called me for some reason she said me her at Bueno Nacho she told me that she's pretty sure she saw Drakken around an alley but then when she went back he was gone" explained Wade, "let's go "said Kim.

Scene #3

Bueno Nacho

"So you saw Drakken in an alley?" asked Kim "Oh yeah but good thing he didn't see me but Shego wasn't with him" said Monique "That's weird" said Kim "yeah unless She has a problem or something" said Monique, "I'm gonna check this out come' on Ron we're going "said Kim "Wait! Wait! Wait! I didn't even get My naco" explained Ron "Ron come' on missing one naco won't kill you, thanks Monique" said Kim "see ya" she called out "OK, Ron, let's go" said Kim "aw come' on one naco please?" Ron begged "sorry, Ron not this time we'll be back" said Kim "OK" said Ron who felt a little better as they left. They headed over to Drakken's lair which was totally deserted or so they thought. "Is anyone even here?" Kim asked "hello?" she called out Ron got spooked from hearing her echo "Yikes!" he yelled "all I see is the Guard Dog" said Ron who noticed a black and white Corgi approaching him which freaked him out but little did they know that the Corgi was actually Shego! "Nice Doggie, nice doggie" said Ron who was afraid that the dog would attack, sensing Ron was nervous the Dog backed off. "Phew" said Ron with a sigh of relief, all Ron could see was that the dog looked like an average one it didn't have anything on it that looked Human at all. (The inspiration I got for this story is from the Disney Movies "The Emperor's new groove and Brother Bear since no one in those movies knew that Cuzco and Keeni were both turned into animals that how it is for Shego in the story). Kim seemed a bit nervous herself since there was a big awkward silence and that she hadn't seen or heard any sign of Drakken. "Maybe they left" said Kim "Yeah all I see is the guard dog" said Ron "Guard Dog? Since when did they get a guard dog?" Kim asked. "It's Them!" a voice called out Kim shrieked from being nervous. She almost fell over and tripped on Ron. "Yikes! This place is haunted aah! help get me out of here!" Ron screamed. "Relax, it isn't haunted Ron, although I still wonder if anyone even here?" Said Kim. "Course someone has to be here We heard a voice unless we're going nuts" said Ron just then Drakken appeared "Well, Kim Possible… what are you doing here anyway?" Drakken asked. "Monique, she's a friend of mine said that she saw you in the alley behind Bueno Nacho" answered Kim.

"Oh… yes I was in that alley I lost my reading glasses and…" Drakken had been cut off "You don't even have reading glasses" said the voice that Kim and Ron heard it was Shego. "Shego where are you?" asked Kim how looked around the room ready to defend herself if needed "I'm right here" she said Kim looked down and saw a black and white Corgi sitting in front of her. " Shego, is that really you?" Kim asked in confusion. "Yeah it's me, well… not human me, but no thanks to Drakken here he gave a pill and I turned into a dog" said Shego who looked at Kim with a sort sad yet confused look in her eyes. "You really did that?" Kim asked "Yes, but I looked in My files I keep of my employees which would include Shego and it says that You like Cardigan welsh Corgis" he said to Shego while answering Kim's question at the same time. "Yeah I do like them" Shego admitted she managed to smile for the moment and for the first time in her life something different happened to her "I-I… yikes earth quake!" she yelled "That's your tail get used to it" said Drakken Shego turned around and noticed she had a tail! And it was wagging, she looked herself over and noticed that she really was a dog all four of her paws were white and the tip of her tail was also white, she walked over to a mirror and noticed her face was white like her paws and tail and the rest of her fur was black like her human hair was the only the that hadn't changed was her eyes were the same color but they had changed shape now the were shaped more like Dog eyes and she could still talk but she also had the ability to bark, howl and could understand what other dogs and animals said. Her underside (her stomach) was white like her, tail, paws, and face. She also had a standard black nose that a lot of dogs had, she even had the sharp looking canine teeth that every breed of dog in the world had, and on her underside it was obvious that she was a female dog (She had you know whats here's a hint it starts with an "N"). The white fur that was on her face was only on her snout near her eyes it was black. All four of her legs were black and so was her tail, except for the tip of it. The back of her neck was also black and the front of it was white.

"So let me get this straight the pill turns people into the breeds of dogs they like?" Kim asked "Uh… I'm not really sure it could look at Shego, but it could take me a couple months before I can come up with a cure" Drakken admitted. "So… you mean I'm stuck this way!" Shego yelled sounding frightened and upset. "Yes until I find an antidote" said Drakken. "Grrr" Shego growled the hair on the back of her neck was sticking straight up, and Drakken started to get nervous. "Now Shego please don't attack me" said Drakken who was tempted to hide behind Kim for protection, the hairs on Shego's neck began to relax " You know you have a point, I'll just attack Kim" she started growling at her, but Shego noticed something she couldn't fit her jump suit anymore! Since she was dog it was too big for her to wear it and she couldn't wear her gloves anymore ether. Kim noticed Shego heading straight for them but then she stopped. "Wait my hands don't glow anymore" said Shego. "That's because you have paws now and it won't change until your back to your old self " said Drakken "So you're defenseless" said Kim who had an idea on how to defeat Shego if she decided to attack. At hearing this Shego seemed a bit upset and started to growl but not in her familiar way, it was a dog's growl and it was a deep one.

"Uh, Ron?" said Kim "yeah K.P.?" he answered "Run!" she yelled "OK" he answered and started to run. Kim started to run with Ron at her side, but Shego was at their heels. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to get away Kim stopped short, Ron looked back "What are you doing!" he called out, Kim didn't answer she took her foot and placed it in front of Shego who also tried to stop but she slipped and tripped over Kim's foot, She yelped as she fell over. Then, She pulled herself together and got up, "Hey, I could get used to this" she said to herself, "I can out run you since now I've got 2 more legs" she said to Kim. "Yow!" Kim yelled as Shego bit her ankle but, thankfully she didn't break her skin. Shego knew what was coming next "Uh-oh" she said to herself as Kim kicked her in her ribs. She sent Shego rolling to the other side of the room. Kim walked up to her ready to defend herself if Shego tried to bite her again. "OK, Okay, I give up you win!" Shego shouted, Kim was shocked she had never seen Shego scared of her like this she looked at her and she was shaking and had her tail between her legs ,she looked up at Kim with sad eyes, which made her feel sorry for Shego. Kim felt like crying but she didn't, she winced and looked over at Drakken. "And you! Do you give in too?" She asked "Um… good question" answered Drakken who tried to sneak away, but Ron stopped him "Going My way?" he asked "Oh-no" Drakken said to himself, "Psst, Rufus get out here will you" Ron whispered, Rufus looked up at him with an eager face "Now run over to Drakken and all you have to do is run around in circles can you do it?" he asked, Rufus nodded and leaped from Ron's pocket to the floor. "Aah! It's the rat thing! Get away! Get away! Get… away!" Drakken yelled, as Rufus ran around his feet Ron couldn't help but laugh, but he wasn't the only one he looked a cross the room and saw Kim and Shego also laughing for the moment the 3 of them forgot they were enemies! "I could start to like this and to think my mother said I wouldn't get very far being the way I am" Rufus thought to himself "but who knows if I was a human I could go out a become a stand up comedian…aah! Or not" he thought as Drakken tried to get hold of him but it didn't work. Rufus kept running until Drakken fell over from being dizzy. "Any last words?" Ron asked "Uh…no why?" Drakken asked, Ron answered "oh, nothing personal, look it's Shirley Bassy!" "Where!" Drakken asked "over there" said Ron then gave Drakken a shove that sent him sliding across the room. When he got up he walked over to Kim and Ron while Shego got herself together from laughing. "Listen you might want watch yourselves one of the side effects of that pill is loss of anger management, so lay, low" he warned. Just then Kim had an idea.

"Psst, Ron have you ever made a catapult?" she whispered, "Yeah but it was a smaller one I tried it on Rufus and he loves it" answered Ron "But what do you need a catapult for?" he asked, "I have an idea" Kim answered "Does it involve me?" Drakken asked "Not for what I'm doing, we just need a distraction and Ron for once it isn't you" said Kim "Yes! For once I get a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me" he cheered "Shh your going to blow it " said Kim who snickered at Ron singing "Respect", "Shego I'm sorry I did this to you I mean it" said Drakken who winked at Kim "apology accepted" said Shego who slightly wagged her tail, "oh, good because I hope you forgive later" said Drakken who walked away. "Forgive you later? Forgive for what?" Shego asked, she started to get confused then Kim came up from behind her and whistled "Hey, Ron how many people... I mean dogs does it take to screw in a light bulb?" " I have no idea" he answered "who cares? Dogs like Shego are nuts" said Kim who said it on purpose to get Shego's attention and she succeeded. "Grrr that's it now I'm really mad" Shego growled an ran towards Kim who jumped put of the way, "have a nice flight" said Ron as he jumped on a plank of wood he and Rufus had quickly put together a make shift see-saw out of a trash can and a plank of wood Ron watched as Shego was sent into the air then she dropped back down and hit the floor "ouch, oh -ho oh that's gonna leave a mark she said to herself thankfully when she hit the floor she landed on a throw rug that sort of broke her fall. Kim walked over to her to see if Shego was ok she didn't ask her but she could tell that she was alright other thing a cut on her right back leg, "are you going to saw something or what?" Shego asked "OK see ya!" said Kim as she Ron ran out of the room and left.

Later that day Shego was sitting one sofa, her ears drooped and since the tips of them flopped forward when they drooped it made her look odd. Drakken felt a bit sorry for her so he decide to start a conversion "Come' on Shego snap out of it you haven't said a thing for the past 3 hours you must have something on you mind by now am I right?' Drakken asked Shego nodded "well what is it then?" he asked Shego sighed then her breathing got louder then she said "You! It's your fault so this is goodbye!" she yelled and leaped from the sofa and ran into her room slamming the door behind her. Drakken frowned he couldn't stand to see Shego upset at him "Oh what can I do?" he asked himself then he had an idea "Puddles!" he called and with in 5 minutes he dog came running up the stairs. "You smell that? He asked holding a strand of Kim's hair in front of his dog who sniffed it and looked up "You want it! Huh! You want it!" he asked which got Puddles excited he nodded "Go get it!" said Drakken Commodore Puddles ran off towards one of Drakken's file cabinets, Drakken kept a file cabinet that had folders that contained information on his enemies and the people he disliked including Kim and Ron it also contained their phone numbers! And other things "good dog thank you Puddles there will another note added to you alist of things I asked you to do and it actually worked list" said Drakken. Puddles started to walk towards Shego's bedroom door but then Drakken whispered "Don't' do it she's a little tense" Puddles had seen Shego get up set before and from past experiences he knew not to bother her when her mood changed so he went back down stairs. Drakken dialed Kim's number which he felt nervous about. Mean while Kim and RON were back at Kim's house studying then her phone rang "hello?" said Kim as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone "Drakken! How did you get My number?" Kim asked in a serious tone "I have my ways and… Ohhh this is going to kill me but I need your help" said Drakken, Kim was shocked and asked "Are you sure?" she asked thinking it was some sort of joke, "yes, just please don't say anything about this if you run into Money fist or Killigan again" Drakken begged "OK you win but I'm only doing this because you insist" said Kim and she hung up "what was that about?" Ron asked "Long story, I'll tell on the way let's go" said Kim who went to change into her mission cloths. 30 minutes later the showed up at Drakken's lair, she already knew the reason why she was needed over there so she didn't bother to ask. She knocked on Shego's door and called out to her "Shego open the door…please?" "No normal people allowed" she called back "Drakken has a plan" said Kim, at that moment Shego unlocked the door "He does?" she asked "Uh…yeah sure" answered Kim who was nervous about what she said then she walked into Shego's room and closed the door "Hey bet you 5 bucks if Possible come out with out a limb" said Drakken "You're on!" Ron answered. Finally after talking for over an hour Kim finally came out she shut the door behind her. "Yep you have all your limbs, Drakken! You owe my $5 dollars" said Ron, Kim had over heard the bet they made so she didn't say anything about it at all.

"She hates Me?" Drakken asked "Yeah" Kim answered, "I knew it. I can't face this moment" said Drakken "Sorry, well… I have to go" said Kim, she and Ron started to leave 'Great now I'll be here all alone until she comes out of that room just talking to Myself all alone" said Drakken "I guess so' answered Kim as she headed outside. "Shego please open this door" Drakken pleaded "No!" she called out "alright, fine, I guess this jelly donut in here has My name it" said Drakken knowing it would lure her out of the room. "On-No you can turn me into a dog and catapult me in the air, but when mess with my stuff you've gone too far" she answered snatching the donut from Drakken's hand. "Geez I didn't know she cared that much" he thought to himself. After Shego had finished the donut and cleaned her face, Drakken tried to apologize again "Uh, Shego I need to tell you something I'm…" "Stop it right there are trying to apologize again? Cause this time I hope you're honest" said Shego "yes I am. But, please hear me out first look, I didn't mean to do what I did I'd take it back but…" "You can't" shego finished for him "You took the words right out of My mouth" Drakken answered "Well I'm gonna call it a night see ya" said Shego who got up from sitting in the door way. 'OK see you tomorrow" said Drakken who walked back to his own room. He had several regrets about what he had done, but then when he flipped on the light switch he noticed Commodore Puddles asleep on his bed. "Puddles!" Drakken yelled, instantly Puddles woke up and looked up at his owner wagging his tail "How many times have I told you to not to get on the furniture? Now off!" Drakken yelled, Puddles wasn't ready to let this go with out a fight, he snarled at Drakken "Puddles we can do this the easy way or the hard way" said Drakken then he had an idea. "It's alright Puddles you can stay there" said Drakken, Commodore Puddles was a bit surprised that Drakken let him get away with something like that " I'll be back" said Drakken who left the room for the moment. Then he came back with a rolled up news paper "Off now!" he yelled, Puddles listened and jumped off the bed he didn't object to the news paper since he learned from a past experience with Shego, what happened was he ripped off the cover of Shego's Club Banana catalog and shredded it with his claws but he didn't realize that he would get caught for it the moment Shego noticed what happened she rolled up a news paper and gave Puddles a hit with it since she had come across other dogs through out her life she knew one way to discipline them was giving them a small hit with a new paper. After that experience Puddles never put up fight against any one who had a news paper.

Later that night around 7:30 pm Kim and Ron had finished the home work they had to catch up on, it was getting late and Ron needed to get home "See you Ron" said Kim " Later K.P." he shouted as he rode off down the street on his bike. After that Kim went up stairs to check with Wade to see if anything came up about Drakken. "So Wade did you find anything yet?" Kim asked "Nope sorry, Kim… so how's Shego doing? I received an e-mail from Drakken earlier tonight about her" said Wade " Not too good it's a long story I'll explain it tomorrow, good night Wade" said Kim "See you tomorrow bye" he said then the screen of the Communicator shut off. After all the stuff that happened that day Kim was happy that she was back home and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep with in a few minutes she was in a deep sleep.

End of this Chapter the new one will be posted soon I hope you all liked the story so far I wrote it in a note book over a year ago. So all I've been doing is copying what I wrote in the note book. Also if any of you have seen another fan fiction story on Fan titled "Stitching an open wound" please let me know where and how you found if you review My story. Thanks, signed Greendog1991.


	4. I forgot we're not friends anymore

That night Shego didn't sleep for the first 2 hours. It was hard for her to believe that She wasn't a human anymore. She felt angry and abit sad by it, but at the moment she was a little sad she looked over at her reflection in a mirror that was on one of the walls and she sighed in a sort of depressed tone. She put her head between her paws and tears ran down the sides of her face and she whimpered a little, this was the first time in months that she felt depressed about something, she even thought that being a dog was twice as bad a being in prison! But after crying for several minutes she eventually fell asleep. But she wasn't asleep for long she got up and walked towards Drakken's room, one thing she noticed was her night vision (being able to see in the dark a lot of people and animals can do that it's basically the ability to see with out a light on) was slightly better then it was when she was a human, so she felt a little better but it didn't change the way she felt about the whole thing. Finally, She reached Drakken's room hoping that he was awake she walked in quietly. But then she was startled by a loud snort, it was Drakken it took Shego a couple minutes to realize it, sometimes she got scared easily but she wasn't a coward. "Psst Drakken you awake?" Shego whispered but didn't get a response she sighed and tried something else. "Uh… do you really appreciate me or think of as just a sidekick?" she asked, Drakken was half asleep so he wasn't totally aware of what Shego said "Just a sidekick that's it a sidekick" he answered in his sleep, Shego felt deeply hurt at hearing that she walked out of the room her tail drooped along with her ears, She made it back to her own room, she stared for the moment at a wanted poster of herself the way she was before she became a dog. She looked down at the floor and instead of getting back on her bed she squeezed herself underneath it, curled up in a ball and went back to sleep. The next day she woke up to the sound of Drakken's hovercraft taking off she tried to catch up but it was too late "wait! wait up!" she yelled she sat by the window looking outside at the sunrise "Well that figures he didn't even miss me" she said to herself then she thought of Kim and Ron she normally wouldn't have thought about seeing them but in this case she changed her. (gasps) "Then I'm not gonna miss him!" she said to herself and leaped off the window sill and headed out Commodore Puddle's dog door. But once She got outside she realized that Drakken's lair was on an island and the only way get to the main land was by boat or taking Drakken's hover craft but since he left and the motor boat they used wasn't working the only option she had was to swim across she didn't like getting wet except if she took a shower or bath but as far as swimming went, it wasn't her idea of getting around. She wasn't afraid of water or couldn't swim she just didn't like it even though she was a good swimmer and she was pretty graceful, so she decided if that's want she had to do to get to the main land then that's what she had to do.

She looked at the water then looked over at the main land "the things I do kill me, and not literally ether" she said to her self and backed away from the tide. Then she ran straight for it and jumped in the water creating a large splash. 'Ohh, this water so cold!" said Shego who shivered it wasn't so bad being in the water since the tide was low, she took a deep breath and started to swim. As she got farther out the water came up to her neck, when she was half way across she stopped to catch her breath, big mistake! A small wave was on top of her so she went under but only for a few seconds, "bleach! Oh sick" said Shego as she was spitting out salt water which tasted awful. Just in case another wave came by she pulled herself together and continued to swim. After swimming for almost an hour, Shego made it across. She boosted her self up the side of the dock and climbed to the top of it which was easy, once she reached the top she stood there and shock off the excess water that was in her fur even though she didn't like swimming the swim she took to get to the main land was actually enjoyable at least to her, except for the unexpected taste of salt water from a wave but other then that it was fine. It was still early in the mourning around 6:00 am and Shego was the only one on the dock, the beach and the board walk were totally deserted and she was totally alone, she didn't mind at all, then she sat on the dock to rest before continuing on her trip, the swim from Drakken's lair felt cleansing to her. Once her fur dried completely she got up and continued on her trip. Her paw pads felt a bit softer since she had been swimming in sea water but she knew they would be fine after some time just as long as she didn't accidentally cut herself. She started to walk up the beach heading towards the parking lot, the sand felt good against he paw pads, since it was still mourning the sand wasn't extremely hot as it normally would in the afternoon. When Shego reached the parking lot she heard some strange let familiar sounds "huh? What's that?" she asked herself, she trotted into the middle of the parking lot and found out where the sounds were coming from. The sounds she heard were cars driving by on the road, "oh why does there have to be a road here?" she said "Well… I have no choice but to cross" she said to herself and started to walk again. Once she reached the side of the road she looked around to see if there was another way to get across, she found another way there was a bridge that connected from her side of the road to the other, it went over the road instead of under it, she located the stairs and once again continued the rest of the trip.

Shego didn't know how high up she was until she looked down from the bridge and saw the road below her. She jumped back and sat in a corner of the bridge shaking , even though she had flown planes before, she was slightly afraid of heights. (gulps) "Don't look down, don't look down, what ever you do don't… look… down" she said to herself and continued to walk across the bridge "OK, let's see what could keep my mind off of this?" she thought "Hmm…I got it!" she said then she thought about and changed her mind. Then the cars below stopped, the driver of an old pick up trunk it was a 1960 ford pick up trunk in olive green, and the driver had the radio on high volume. But the song that was on the radio caught Shego's attention, the song that was playing was titled, "sitting on the dock of the bay" it was one of the songs Shego liked " Oh no must… not… wag… tail aah!" she said but she couldn't stop it her tail began to wag. Then she totally forgot about her fear of heights and started to finish crossing the bridge listening to the song : "I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay watching the tides roll away, Yeah, I 'm just sittin on the dock of the bay wasting time. I left my home in Georgia and headed for San Francisco bay. Ooh I'm just sittin' on the dock of the watching the roll away, I watch the ships roll in then I watch 'em roll away again, oh I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay wasting time, yeah." (Those are some of the lyrics to the song I DON'T own them ether but I do like that song.) By the time she reached the other side of the bridge the song was off and the traffic light had changed, Shego watched from the side of the road as the trunk drove off, heading farther up the coast. "Well… that was enjoyable" she said with a sigh she was in a good mood for the moment, then she headed farther Inland. Shego liked how her day was turning out so far it was pleasant in her opinion, being a dog was ok for a start at least that's what she thought at that moment. As she walked farther Inland she began to recognize where she was, she had finished walking through a small wooded area, when she came across a freeway sign "Middleton, next exit" was what was written on the sign, Shego looked at what was in front of her, she saw a small wetland area in the distance, that was the only way she could get to Middleton without walking on the freeway which had a large amount of Cars and big rig Trunks driving by, at first Shego had a hard time walking on four legs, now she was used to it. She trotted down the side of the freeway then she started to move a little faster and started to pick up speed then within a few seconds she started to run.

The feeling of it was enjoyable she had never experienced running like this in her life, she ran across the wetland, a field, and through another wooded area. Even though Shego had never been a dog before, some how after being changed into one, her canine instincts started to work, for the first time in her entire life she howled! When she reached a truck stop that was near the freeway she heard some wolves howling in the distance it was coming the wooded area she just ran through, she looked back at it and howled again it was full fledged Dog's howl. The wolves responded to her second howl and then walked father away. When the Wolves stopped howling, Shego, also went her separate way, she passed the truck stop and continued on her way towards Middleton. Now it was 7:00 am She came across an urban neighborhood. There was a breeze in the air, Shego looked down at her paws and saw right in front of her were a few strands of Kim's hair. This was the only link she had of finding Kim and Ron, she sniffed the strands of hair, some how they had been carried off with the breeze. After, she got a lock on Kim's sent she trotted farther into the neighborhood. But then she stopped to pant that run through the wetlands and woods really took the energy out of her. So instead of trotting she walked, then a larger dog it was a mixed breed stood right in front of her growling. Shego was a bit startled but then She growled right back at the other dog and her growl was louder and it sounded more like a wolf growl, she never saw the wolves she heard howling, she knew that they wouldn't cause any trouble since they didn't know where she was. The dog she growled at was afraid of her and she was shorter him! He whimpered and ran away. After the dog was gone Shego walked in the direction she was going in. She sniffed the air, Kim's sent was getting stronger then she heard Kim's voice in the distance "Are you sure you're ready?" Kim asked Ron, they were too busy talking to notice that Shego had climbed into Ron's backpack. "Yeah Kim I'm fine" said Ron as they peddled off Kim's driveway towards school. "OK, I'll take your word for it. Hey Ron feeling hungry?" said Kim "why?" Ron asked "Three words eat my dust!" Kim called out and went ahead of Ron trying to race him to school. "Hey that's not fair!" Ron yelled as he caught up with Kim. They reached school on time which took a lot of stress off Ron's shoulder. "Whoo, I don't remember My backpack being this heavy" said Ron as he lifted his backpack from the wooden crate he tied to the back "It's probably just your mind on Latin class" said Kim "Oh, yeah maybe" agreed Ron and the two of them walked into the school. Not knowing that Shego was hidden inside Ron's backpack, after her adventure she had that mourning Shego was tired and even though Ron's backpack wasn't very comfortable it was fine for the moment she tried to curl up into a ball but it didn't work.

"I hope you all studied for today's math test" said Ms. Whissp "OK begin" Kim and Ron had studied the night before so they didn't worry about what their test results were. "I think I'll do some research of My own" Shego said quietly to herself and carefully sneaked out of the classroom. "OK sneak, sneak, sneak, sneak, sneak, sneak, sneak, hide" Shego muttered to herself before anyone could see her she squeezed herself under the door. "Hmm… where should I start?" she asked herself looking around the hall way she was alone again, since everyone was in math class the school was totally quiet. Shego had some spare time before class was dismissed so she decided to do some exploring, She came across a geography classroom "Geography? OK, well I guess I'll take a look" said Shego. She looked around the classroom for about 10 minutes and left. "Well that was a bit amusing," Shego said to herself as she walked quietly down the hall way. "Ouch! Hey what gives I…biology class huh? Well no one's around" she thought and walked in. She took her paw and rubbed her nose since she accidentally walked into the door she wasn't bleeding it was just a little sore but it eventually wore off. Shego looked around the room sniffing as she went, then something caught her attention, there was a row of cages by the window. She went to investigate and found out that the cages had live animals in them. "Alright, let's what's in here" Shego thought (frog croaks) "OK a frog nothing weird about that. Now the next one… a mouse with black ears that's fine and lastly a garter snake with fangs… and a look that says I'm gonna eat you!" Shego thought "I think not!" she yelled and ran out of the classroom. But when she did, the janitor had finished mopping the floor and left, she slipped and skidded into another classroom across from the one she ran out of. When Shego got up she noticed the room was dark there weren't any lights on at all. She tried to find out what class room she was in, she looked the door but since she was inside the classroom the letters on the door were backwards but she figured it out she was in the darkroom of Photography class. She walked around the room, looking at the different photos that the students had taken. She stopped to look at one particular photo "Hey that's Me!" she thought she looked around to see who took it, one of the clothes pins that hung the photos as they developed had a piece of paper hanging on it. It had Ron's name on it Shego was shocked "Wow Kim Possible dopey sidekick took this!" Shego said to herself, her tail was wagging again she was impressed by the photos Ron had taken, after taking one last look at his photos she left.

She started to head back to the Math class where Kim and Ron were, as She walked back she heard some playing the Piano it was coming from the Music classroom, Shego stopped to listen for second, but then she was driven away by the sound of a trumpet being played by one of the students the student was possibly tone deaf because the note he tried to play was totally off-key. 'Oh my ears are ringing" said Shego once she stopped farther down the hall, She came across the Home Ec classroom and decided to do a little snooping "Hmm… still no one round" she thought she sniffed around the room and jumped on the teacher's desk and found a muffin on it, since she hadn't eaten anything yet, within 5 minutes all that remained of the muffin was the paper it was in. Shego sat on the licking her chops (the sides of her mouth) with satisfaction. She walked out of the home Ec class room and continued on her way towards Math class. But then the bell rang, Shego ran into the nearest classroom she could find before any one could see her. The next class room she ran in was Art class, "I guess I have time to soak up some culture" she said to herself. Shego didn't mind looking around the class room for Art class, it relaxed her a little, her tail slightly wagged. As she was getting ready to leave she found a sheet of blank paper and a tube of forest green Acrylic paint on the floor the cap on the tube was missing. She lifted her left front paw and lightly pressed on the tube of paint, a small drop of paint spilled out onto the paper. Shego placed both of her front paws on the paint, after about 10 minutes the black paper was cover with her paw prints. She carefully folded it in half with the dry side facing out ward she picked it up with her teeth and carried it out of the classroom. Just then she heard someone coming down the hall way, it was Bonnie and Tara. They were both talking to each other, that was the last thing Shego didn't need she didn't need or want to get caught. She looked around, trying to find a quick escape. She was too far away from the Art classroom so she quickly ran into a History classroom just in time before Bonnie and Tara could even get a glimpse of her. "Did you here something?" Tara asked, Bonnie looked around the hallway there was nothing there they were both completely alone or so they thought. "Nope, I didn't hear anything it was probably just the wind" said Bonnie "OK, if you say so" Tara answered in a meek voice she was being to suspect that she really heard something, but she didn't try to investigate. Shego hid in the classroom until she was sure that Bonnie and Tara were completely gone. She looked around the hallway and seeing that they were gone she walked out of the classroom and continued on her way. When she finally reached the Math classroom it was empty, she looked up at a clock on the wall it was noon and everyone was in the cafeteria, Shego walked into the doorway of the cafeteria "Gosh, how am going get past this?" she wondered, there were a lot of students and she could easily be seen if she wasn't careful. She managed find Kim and Ron's table and was careful not to get caught. She noticed Monique's lunch bag and curiously sniffed it, realizing how hungry she was Shego pulled out a Ziploc that had a roast beef sandwich in it, it was Monique's, Shego used her claws to rip open the Ziploc and within several minutes the sandwich was gone. She looked in the bag to see if there was anything else, there was it was a small bag of Lays potato chips and like Monique's sandwich the bag of chips disappeared too.

(I sort of based that part of the story on a similar thing that happened with My beagle mix Sienna the only difference is it was a ham sandwich My older brother left on my Mom's coffee table and there WEREN'T any chips ether now back to the story).

Shego was satisfied with eating Monique's lunch she sat down and licked her chops again. Then her left ear started to itch, she had seen how Commodore Puddles scratched his ears by using his back legs so she gave it a try. After 2 tries she finally got the hang of it. Then she heard Monique coming back to her table so Shego had no choice but to hide under the table. "What the…? How did this happen?" Monique stuttered, as she looked at her brown paper bag, she also found the torn up Ziploc and the ripped up bag of chips." Hey Monique what happened to your bag?" Kim asked "I lost My lunch I don't know how it happened but I lost it "Monique explained "Although I didn't see who did it there is one other mammal in this school that probably did it" said Monique as she looked over at Rufus. Rufus looked at the teeth marks on the torn Ziploc and the ripped up bag of chips and shook his head. "I don't think Rufus did this Monique, look these aren't his teeth marks" said Ron "Monique looked at the Ziploc closely "You got a point Ron" she admitted, "Uh… Kim, I promise to pay you back but can you loan me $10 dollars?" Monique asked "Sure" said Kim as she handed Monique a $10 dollar bill. "Thanks I'll have to make it up to you sometime" said Monique. "Hey! You better go, before all good looking pizza slices are" said Ron "Right… see ya" Monique called out and walked away. An hour later, Kim and Ron started move on to their next class. Ron had to take an English test and Kim had cheer practice, Shego had a feeling that Kim and Ron were going to leave, so she hid inside Kim's back pack. "You're right Ron, I'm starting to get your point about backpacks being heavy" said Kim as she attempted to pick up her backpack. "I told you! Have I ever steered you wrong?" said Ron "Well there was that one time…" said Monique who laughed at Ron, but he cut her off before she could say anything else. "Hey! You stay out of this!" he yelled "Fine …ok" said Monique who walked away still laughing. Ron was halfway to English class when he bumped into Flex. "Uh… Flex isn't English class that way?" Ron asked, "Yeah, it is… but, hey guess what! Mr. Barkin is leaving early! So the test is canceled!" said Flex. "You're kidding right?" Ron asked who frowned at hearing the news. "Nope it's no joke, if you want really what to find out go ask him yourself" said Flex, "OK I will hopefully I'll get him straight today" said Ron "about what? I mean it's not like you've been late for school every day of this week and he was going to send you to D-hall or something" said Flex. "Wait! Who told you that?" Ron asked, "Oh, someone by the name of Monique" answered Flex. "Ooh, she's goin' down" said Ron, Flex snickered, "Watch, yourself pal, Monique does not fool around" Flex warned. "Right…" said Ron as he rolled his eyes he had a sort of nervous looking type grin on his face. "Well… catch ya later" said Flex as he headed farther down the hallway "See ya!" Ron called out. "Hey Ron! Don't forget next Thursday night you and I are gonna play ever lot" Flex called out "OK, see ya then" Ron called back and the two of them went off in their separate directions. Ron made it to English class just in time to catch Mr. Barkin before he left. "Stoppable what are you doing here?" Mr. Barkin asked. "Oh nothing Important" said Ron as he rolled his eyes in the opposite direction. "Um… where are you heading off to?" Ron asked. "Just a Middleton teachers convention downtown. It starts at 8:00 pm tonight so I'm going home early to get ready" explained Mr. Barkin. "So… I canceled today's test" he answered Ron let out a sigh of relief. "But… as for tomorrow. I expect that overdue book report from last month, you know the book report on "A tale of two cites?" said Mr. Barkin, "Ohh… right that book report, don't worry I got it covered" said Ron. "I hope this time you're right" said Mr. Barkin. "And another thing as for next week get here on time Ms. Whissp told Me that you got here on time so I expect that you continue to do so" said Mr. Barkin " Sure thing" said Ron as he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, at the Gym, Kim was in the middle of cheer practice, She still didn't know that Shego was hidden in her back and now Shego couldn't stay in the backpack any longer. There wasn't enough air and she was getting hot so she climbed out of it. "Ah, fresh air" Shego sighed as she stretched out and watched Kim. Shego had NEVER been a cheerleader in her entire life that was because she had NO interest in it at all, plus she felt a little sensitive about anyone saying something about her skin. Kim was halfway through her routine when Bonnie called out to her. "Kim!" all the other cheerleaders stopped, Yeah Bonnie?" Kim answered, "There's a dog in the Gym" said Bonnie who pointed at Shego. Kim looked over at the bottom row of the stands and saw Shego sitting next to her backpack. Kim put her Pom-poms down and walked towards Shego, at that moment Shego knew that she couldn't hide anymore. Her ears drooped and her tail was between her legs, she was also slightly shaking. "Shego what are you doing here?" Kim whispered "Drakken left Me home alone so I had nothing better to do… so, I came here" Shego explained. "You have to wait outside until school is out if I get caught then I'll be in trouble and You'll be hauled off to the pound" said Kim "Good point" Shego replied. "Kim are you going to put that dog out or not?" said Bonnie who stood waiting with the other cheerleaders. "Sorry" Kim answered in a meek voice. "Come you're going out" said Kim as she grabbed Shego by the scruff of her neck. Kim opened the side door of the gym and let Shego out, "I'll be out at 3:00pm just wait by My bike" said Kim. Shego nodded. And trotted over to where Kim had parked her bike. Shego had a long day now she all she wanted to do was rest. She looked at her left front leg and saw a little patch of fur sticking up, Shego looked at it she had also seen how Puddles groomed himself so for the first time she stuck out her tongue and licked the patch of fur back into place. She then licked her shoulders and nipped the tip of her tail. Shego was surprised that she actually licked herself! Since she had been used to combing and brushing her hair like a normal person now that she was a dog she couldn't do that type of thing anymore. It was now 3:00pm and Shego knew that Kim and Ron would be out soon since she heard the school bell ring. Ron and Kim walked over to their bikes, but Ron was so busy telling Kim about what happened between him and Mr. Barkin, that Ron didn't know that he stepped on Shego's tail! Shego yelped. Ron jumped back when he heard her, Rufus quickly climbed out of Ron's pocket and stood on the handlebars of Kim's bike "Sorry Shego" Ron stopped and thought about what he said he looked down and saw a familiar black and white Corgi looking straight up at him "Aah! K.P. help!" Ron yelled and hid behind Kim. "Is She going to attack?" Ron asked "No, Ron She's not" said Kim, "Oh" Ron answered. He tried to pet Shego but she wouldn't let him. "Come' on I just want to pet you" said Ron but Shego kept dodging him. "Shego if you're gonna be with us people are going to think that You're Our dog so you HAVE to get used Ron and I touching you, is that clear?" said Kim. "Crystal" Shego answered, "Hey, come here" said Kim as she put her hand out in Shego's direction. 'It's OK" Kim answered "K.P. what if she bites you?" Ron asked "She wouldn't do that…would you?" said Kim "You wouldn't try that would you Shego?" Kim asked "Uh…well (sighs) I don't know" Shego answered. "Anyway, if you did bite any of us… I'll have Wade contact the prison you and Drakken escape from I'm sure the other villains will be pleased to have you guys back" said Kim. Shego's ears drooped and She whimpered, "Sorry… I hope I didn't hurt your feelings" Kim answered "NO it's OK I'll be fine… I usually get overly emotional about moments like this" Shego explained.

Shego slowly approached Kim, Ron and Rufus watched, they weren't sure if Shego would snap at Kim. She didn't, Kim put her hand on Shego's back and started petting her, Shego never trusted anyone touching her she growled at Kim "Um… K.P. she's growling" said Ron. "I know she'll calm down soon" Kim whispered, she was right Shego stopped growling. Shego started to trust Kim but it took some time for her to get used to Kim petting her. Since they were enemies it was hard for both of them. Surprisingly Shego began to wag her tail! "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kim asked Shego nodded, she even let Ron pet her. "Alright… enough bonding we have go" Ron reminded Kim, "Oh right… are you coming with us or what?" Kim asked "I guess so" Shego answered as she followed Kim and Ron in the direction to Kim's house. Meanwhile, back at Drakken's lair Commodore Puddles noticed that Drakken and Shego were gone "Where is everybody?" he thought. Since Drakken wasn't back Puddles took this opportunity to do some of the things he WOULDN'T normally do if Drakken and Shego weren't around. He found the remote control under the sofa and picked it up. (OK you're all probably thinking, what is he going to do with it? I got the idea for this scene from the movie Beethoven. You know the movie with the St. Bernard, there was one scene where Beethoven got on the sofa and turned on the TV with the remote control so I decided that would make part of this story a little funny.) Puddles turned on the T.V. and changed the channel to… Oprah! half of then show was already over when Commodore Puddles heard Drakken coming up the stairs. "Uh-oh!" Puddles thought, he quickly turned off the T.V. and hid under the Coffee table. "What the?... were you just watching Oprah?" Drakken asked his dog "Never mind don't answer that" said Drakken, as he went to look for Shego. "Shego, I'm sorry if I forgot about you, Shego? …. Hello? … I can't believe that she would desert me like this, can you Puddles?" said Drakken, Puddles shook his and looked at Drakken as if to say: "I can think of several good reasons… it gets boring around here" Drakken found a post it note (sticky note) on the wall next to the bookshelf. He read it: "Dear Drakken, since you left me home alone I decided to go over to the main land I'll be back in a few hours, signed Shego.

P.S. flip over this note after you read it". "What's this arrow for?" Drakken thought, it reading the note wasn't too hard, since Shego couldn't have hand written it, Drakken guessed that she went through the trashcan that was used for the paper shredder and found some stuff that he had typed on the computer and tore off several letters and used double sided tape to put them on the paper, before she left. But she didn't leave the note, Puddles did it! He thought that since Shego had been nice to him lately he figured that he would do something in return. Drakken was still puzzled by the arrow on the back of the note. Then he had an idea, the arrow was point towards the window so he walked over to the window. He looked outside and saw Kim and Ron in a motor boat, 'What are they doing here?" Drakken asked himself, and then he saw Shego stepping out of the boat. "Shego with Kim Possible! Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming" he said to himself, "Ouch! Puddles that was an expression!" Drakken yelled, Puddles had nipped his ankles. "I've always waited for him to say that" Puddles thought as he left the room.

Shego looked back at Kim and Ron who were getting ready to leave. She looked at Kim for a long time and wagged her tail. Kim stepped out of the boat and petted Shego then she stepped back in the boat and left. Shego found the back door, since it was locked she had no choice but to use Puddle's dog door. "Shego you're back, uh… just a question were you with Kim Possible while I was gone?" said Drakken "Yes… as much as I can't stand her, I decided that I would you know see about her" Shego explained. "Shego you're not getting soft are you?" Drakken asked. "Me? Of course not, that probably won't happen" Shego answered, "At least not now" Shego thought. She explained how she got over to the main land and found Kim and Ron, "Uh, what's that paper for?" Drakken asked, "Oh that nothing personal" Shego answered and handed Drakken the paper. It was the same paper that had her paw prints on it (You know the part where she used that paint on that paper she found in the Art classroom) "Let me guess abstract right?" Drakken asked "Not really I was just curious to see what my paw prints looked like that's all" said Shego. "OK… you know something I never knew you could paint" Drakken admitted "Oh yeah I can draw too there's several things you've never known about me" said Shego. "Um… anyway why did you leave earlier today anyway?" she asked "I found the items that I need to cure you so, I'm going to have to run some tests, not on you I'll find something or some one else to try it on, then after that I just need to type it on the computer and then once the cure is finished you'll be back to your old self" Drakken explained "Yes! Alright! No milk bones for me cause I won't be living the dog life anymore!" said Shego who seemed excited "But there is a downside to this it could take weeks or even a few months before I can ACTUALLY cure you" Drakken answered. "You know something out of all your plans that have back fired this is the worst and I still say it's all your fault that I'm a dog and another thing I never really like being your sidekick also I'm leaving" said Shego who was angry again. "Good bye!" She yelled and headed towards the stairs "And good riddance to that" Drakken shouted back "See you around… oops right I won't" said Shego, that was the last thing she said before heading out the dog door. "Shego? Shego come back!" Drakken called out after he calmed down, but she couldn't hear him. She had already headed down to the tide, she looked back at the lair thinking she should go back and apologize but she didn't, she went farther out into the water and began swimming towards the main land again.

By the time she reached Kim's neighborhood the sun was starting to set. She scratched the front door hoping that Kim would here her. She did, "Shego what the? …" she cut Kim off "Hello again" said Shego "What happened? And how did you find my house?" Kim asked. " I swam back over here and also Drakken and I no longer work together anymore he fired me" said Shego "You mean you ran off " Kim answered "OK I'll admit it I did, we got into a fight so I left" Shego explained. " Sorry to hear that, hey! Tomorrow is Saturday" said Kim "what does that have to do with Me?" Shego asked "Come in and I'll tell you" Kim whispered. "What about your parents?" Shego asked "Don't worry about it they working over time today" Kim explained and walked back in the house. "Ron and I are going to the park tomorrow, not that you'll probably want to hang out with us or anything but maybe you should come with us" said Kim. She went over to pet Shego, but as she touched Shego's sides, she flinched. Kim wondered if Shego was ticklish she didn't really think a villain like her would be like that, but she decided to give it a try. "So what's Your point?" Shego asked "Maybe… getting… out… will… help you loosen up" said Kim whose voice was breaking up as she started laughing. "Oh no not… that… aah!" Shego yelled, her voice also started to break up as she began to laugh. "No tickling please I'm begging you stop!" she yelled, she couldn't help the fact she was ticklish, "Stop!" she called out "What? I can't hear you" said Kim, "OK stop… seriously stop!" she called out again and this time Kim stopped. "That felt good" said Shego, "So what are you going to the park for?" she asked "Well… Ron found this flier taped to the front door and…" before Kim could anything else Ron cut her off. "K.P. Thunderbolt and Lightning are out on tour!" "Who are they?" Kim asked "Their the main characters for a new T.V show called the Thunderbolt adventure hour and their gonna be here tomorrow" Ron explained. "So what's your point?" Kim asked, "Their going to be signing autographs!" said Ron "OK I get it, wait a second is that the flier you found on the door? The one you wouldn't let me read first?" said Kim. "Um… yes" Ron answered "Yikes! She's back!" Ron yelled when he looked over at Shego who was sitting on the Couch. "Ron would you pleas calm down she's not going to bite you" said Kim "sh-she's not?" Ron asked "Nope, course not I can be nice if I want to I just never felt like it" Shego explained. "But I thought you were mean" Ron admitted "Mean? Ha! I am mean but I'm not that heartless" said Shego. "OK I can live with that" said Ron.

"Although I have one problem I don't have a place to stay and I can't go back to Drakken I've burned that bridge" Shego explained, "Well… you might not like this but you can stay here" Kim suggested. "Well it isn't My first choice but OK I give in just this once" said Shego. "Wait here" said Kim and went upstairs, "I can't believe I'm stuck here with My enemy, well I guess this could count as a dose of punishment" thought Shego. "So let me get this straight you swam all the way here?" Ron asked, "Yeah" Shego answered "Wow I didn't know you could swim" Ron admitted "Oh sure, shoot when you're a dog the only thing you can do is well… Dog paddle" said Shego. Ron snickered, "that's not really funny" said Ron, "Yeah I know I've never really had a good sense of humor" said Shego, "Hey… you might get better just keep at it" said Ron, "Thanks for the tip" Shego answered. Just then Kim came back down stairs "Well I made a spot for you upstairs" said Kim "Thanks…but I still hate you" said Shego "I wouldn't say that" Kim answered. "I've seen a change in your attitude today" said Kim "OK maybe I have changed but once I'm human again I'm returning to My old self" said Shego. Later that night Kim's parents had returned home. She didn't tell them about Shego the minute they got back she thought she would wait for the perfect moment to tell them. After dinner Kim noticed no one was in the kitchen and since Shego was upstairs in her bedroom Kim found the left over nachos that she and Ron had earlier that day. Since her parents were watching T.V. they didn't notice her. But her brothers did, "Hey Kim whatcha doing?" they asked, Kim knew she had to give them an answer and since she still didn't tell her parents about Shego being upstairs she lied! I have some studying to do so I needed a pick me up" said Kim "OK good night" Jim & Tim answered, and they continued on their way to the living room. Kim went upstairs to her room carrying the nacos that she heated up in the microwave. "Psst Shego come out of the closet it's OK I'm back" Kim whispered, "What took you so long?" Shego asked. 'Never mind that I hope you don't mind eating nacos today" said Kim "It's alright I've improvised before… I can put up with it again" said Shego. After she finished the nacos Shego looked around Kim's room sniffing as she went. "You ok?" Kim asked "Not really since I'm staying with My enemy… but what can you do if you're stuck with it?" said Shego, "I guess we could try to get along even though we don't necessarily see eye to eye" said Kim, "Well… if you're up to it then I guess I'm in too" Shego replied, "OK I can put up with that" said Kim, who got up from her desk and went to change her clothes. A few minutes later she came back, in her pajamas,"Well I fixed a spot for you…over there" said Kim, next to her nightstand was a white plastic laundry basket it had a pillow in it and a couple blankets the pillow was basically used for the cushion. "Me? Sleep in that are you nuts?" Shego asked, "Hey! It's the best I could do for now, unless you want to sleep on the floor or outside because there is no way I'm starting a fight tonight" said Kim. Shego could tell by the tone of Kim's voice that she meant what she said. And since she didn't what to start more trouble, she decided not to argue with Kim. "Good night" said Kim "Shego? Are you awake?" come' on no one falls asleep that fast" said Kim "Get up!" said Kim, "Huh? Hey I'm trying to get some sleep" said Shego. "Sorry just checking on you" said Kim. "OK see ya in the mourning" said Shego who curled up into a ball and went to sleep. But she didn't sleep for long, her sleep was interrupted by dreams and flashbacks she had in her sleep. It started out with a strange dream, She was human again then she woke up. "Huh? Wha? What? Ohh just a dream" thought Shego, and went back to sleep. After the dream she had flashbacks from all the plans that Drakken had come up with from the first one which was the Nano-tick to what happened yesterday. Shego woke up again, once again tears ran down the sides of her face, she whimpered "Drakken was right I am just a sidekick ohhh… I'm better off as a dog" she said to herself. "Shego are you alright?" Kim asked "It's nothing" said Shego "Come' on tell me about it and… are you… crying?" said Kim "No I just have something in my eye" said Shego "OK you caught me. I didn't realize this but I miss Drakken I don't know why but I do" said Shego "I wouldn't know ether but I'll say this he probably misses you too" said Kim. She was right Drakken did miss Shego, and at that very moment back at the lair, he couldn't sleep ether. Even though Drakken and Shego DIDN'T love each other Drakken cared about if Shego went missing or she got hurt. Shego didn't feel the exact same way but she did respect Drakken and since he gave her the ONLY job that she wanted, she felt that she in a way owed him for giving her a job. "Ohhh, Shego please come back" Drakken said to himself, Puddles barked 4 times which meant "She can't hear you" Drakken replied "I know she can't hear me Puddles! Don't rub it in!" "Sheesh… no wonder Shego left I wish I had gone with her" Puddles thought.

Kim and Shego didn't talk very long it was 3:00 am and they were both tired. "If it makes you feel better you can sleep on the foot of the bed" said Kim, "OK, just as long as You don't kick me off" said Shego "I won't" said Kim. Shego leaped onto the bed and curled up into a ball. Kim thought that she had fallen a sleep, so she quietly got in bed and went back to sleep. Shego still missed Drakken and she was still sad about being a dog even though she had fairly good day. She sat up and looked in the direction of the window, there was a crescent moon in the sky that night, and since she had been though a lot lately she looked at the moon and howled! But only for 10 minutes, because Kim grabbed Shego at the scuff of her neck and told her to stop howling because she was worried that her parents down stairs would her Shego's howling. Shego understood perfectly that she couldn't howl at night or when Kim's parents and brothers were at home. Shego curled back up into a ball and instantly fell asleep.

END of this chapter…

I HOPE YOU'VE ALL ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR. I'm VERY SORRY if I'm late on updating it. Last week was My week of school and I could ONLY update the story in My spare time. Now that school is out I have plenty of time to work on the story. Also I'm going to have postpone putting up chapter 5 My parents and I are going to Los Vegas this weekend. I MIGHT be able to post part of chapter 5, but if not check back on Monday.

Sighed Greendog1991.

PS: I'd also like to thank all of you for leaving reviews. Especially Captain Amelia, Miss piratess and River fox. Also Captain Amelia I visited Your "Dolphy" the lion website it's pretty cool out of all your characters I'd have to say My favorites are Siberia (white tiger) Athena, (Barn Owl) Sky, (Blue Wolf) and Senno the Border Collie. I also have some characters of My own, your character Senno KIND OF looks like My Tricolor Australian Shepard character named Oreo I'll have e-mail you a picture of what she looks like some day. Any way thanks for the reviews that goes out to all readers of this Story I hope you all have a great weekend Good Bye.

Note : I got the idea for the title of the chapter from a song titled "I keep forgetin' we're not in love anymore" if none of you are familiar with that song ether look it up on line or you might hear on a radio station that plays old songs.


	5. Saturday has gone to the dogs

The next day didn't turn out like it was planned. Or so that's what Kim and Ron thought.

It started off like a typical Saturday mourning but on a day like this certain Saturday something was about to get ugly. Kim woke up earlier then she normally did on a Saturday, it was 8:00 am and Kim typically slept in until 10:00. She got up and took a shower and got dressed, it took her a few minutes to realize that Shego had spent the night with her. "Hey wake up, get up!" said Kim "Oh, please… I'm tired just give me 10 more minutes" said Shego who's eyes were partly open, "OK sure" said Kim who had an idea, she went back into the bathroom and ran some cold water in the tub, then she went back to her bedroom and picked up Shego and put her in the tub. The minute she felt the cold water she instantly woke up! "Yow! That water is cold" Shego yelled who felt embarrassed that

Kim would a pull that type of joke on her. But she was so out of it that before she woke up she DIDN'T even know that Kim had picked her up. "Hey there's nothing like a cold shower to get you up" said Kim who laughed at the look on Shego's face, "Somebody please shoot Me" said Shego, "Oh You'll get over it" said Kim "The way I see it You're all washed up!" said Kim who keeled over laughing "Ha-ha ok very funny that was worth a few cheap laughs but could you get me out of here I'm freezing!" said Shego "Fine sure you wet dog" said Kim who slightly snickered "OK… I'll stop" said Kim as she dried Shego off with a towel from the hall closet. "Hey can you wait up here?" Kim asked "Sure why's that?" said Shego just then she heard Dr. Possible call out "Kim you can come down today we're having waffles" "Coming Mom" Kim yelled, "Psst I'll try to bring some back" Kim whispered, Shego nodded as she watched Kim head downstairs.

"What have you been up to lately?" Dr Possible asked "Oh… just Latin class, math and everything else" said Kim "Really… well that answers my question" he replied "Glad to hear it Dad" said Kim "Oh by the way Kim we heard howling last night what was that?" Dr. Possible asked "You heard howling last night?" Kim asked she knew that they heard Shego's howling and they would probably ask if she heard it too. "Yeah we heard howling then it suddenly stopped…"Said Tim "I nearly fell over" Jim added "Uh-huh sure you did" said Kim "No I mean it" Jim replied. "OK I rest My case" said Kim "I heard that howling too it must have been the Sanderson's dog... You know their white German Shepard puppy, Alvin?" "You're right it could have been him he does howl every other night so this is the 3rd time he's done that this week" said Dr. Possible, Kim realized she lied again and she needed to tell her parents about Shego soon or else the would begin to suspect that Kim was hiding a secret from them.

Also another thing she worried about was Jim and Tim sneaking into her room and reveal the secret themselves. After that, Kim went back up stairs she managed to get half a waffle and a strip of bacon out of the kitchen before anyone noticed, "Hey… Snoopy get out here" Kim whispered, Shego came out from under Kim's bed "Snoopy? Do I look like a Beagle to you? I'm teasin' you no hard feelings what so ever" said Shego who slightly laughed at herself. "Is that a hint of someone with a sense of humor?" Kim asked "I guess you can say that or you could handover that wrist watch of yours and I could let you in on it" Shego answered "I'm teasin' you and I though your sidekick was gullible" said Shego, Kim blushed, "OK we're even… but maybe this will relax you" said Kim "Hey! What gives? I'm starving here come' on just give up the bacon and no gets hurt" said Shego who was starting to lose control of her patience. "OK on 1 condition…"said Kim "OK just spit it out already! Am I alone here or what?" said Shego, "Fine… since we've managed to get along with each other… for a start I'm going to let you stay here until you and Drakken work things out" said Kim "Really? You know I DON'T normally do this but I'll have to repay you some how" said Shego "Oh it's ok you don't have to do that… unless you want to, but just to make sure that we have a deal I need you to keep your end of the bargain" said Kim "What do I have to do?" Shego asked, "Don't howl or bark when My parents or the Tweebs are downstairs got it?" said Kim, "Done and done" said Shego, "Now about that bacon are you savin' it for something? or do I have bite your hand off to get it?" Shego asked. "Nope… go ahead knock yourself out" said Kim tossing the bacon in Shego's direction. She caught it and it was gone within 2 bites, Shego wagged her tail, Kim could tell she wasn't satisfied at least Shego's stomach wasn't. "Lookin' for more huh?" Kim asked, "Uh-huh… typically I'm not like this at all" Shego explained "I think I know why you're unhappy and you've been under some stress" said Kim who rubbed Shego behind her ears.

"Oh well… maybe this waffle will help" said Kim, "Geez she didn't object to that waffle" thought Kim, who noticed Shego didn't reject the waffle. "Satisfied?" Kim asked "Yeah I've had enough… although I'll admit this being a dog gig could work out for the both of us" said Shego as she started licking the syrup off her chops. "You know maybe it could" said Kim just then Shego pounced on her "Aah! Then again maybe not" thought Kim, "Hey! Here I come… I'm gonna getcha ohh… I just missed ya "said Kim who tried to catch Shego. Finally the two of them stopped their game of chase. Kim noticed that Shego DID have a gentle side this was the first time that They had interacted with each other in a playful sort of way. Shego noticed it too, she never thought that Kim would be nice to her like this, in a way she and Kim were temporarily friends. After that, Kim looked over at her alarm clock and noticed that it was 10:00am, she knew Ron would be coming over since they were going over to the park for the Thunderbolt and Lightning tour.

(Note: Incase you don't know who Thunderbolt and Lightning let me explain it to you. Thunderbolt and Lightning are 2 of the main characters in "101 Dalmatians2 Patch's London adventure" it's the sequel to the animated version of "101 Dalmatians" if you haven't seen the sequel to that movie I suggest that maybe you should rent it from Blockbuster or some other Video store. Also just so you all know Thunderbolt is a German Shepard, and Lightning his sidekick is a Pembroke Corgi.) ) (that type of Corgi has a short stubby tail, its cousin the Cardigan has a long bushy tail.) (This is just a little brief info note just so NO one gets confused about the story.) Also I DON'T own Thunderbolt and Lightning they are also property of Disney. Now back to the story.

Sure enough, Kim and Shego heard Ron coming up the driveway. "Um… how am I supposed to go with you if I can't go downstairs?" Shego asked " Listen here's how this will work. I'll go outside and then you climb out the window onto the roof and then Ron and I will get you" Kim explained. "What if I fall? And if I do don't show up at My funeral" said Shego "Don't worry I'm taking My jacket with me and if you fall I can catch you" said Kim. "Are you sure?" said Shego "Yeah I'm 100 sure" said Kim "OK but if I fall and if I live even for 3 days I'll bury you in blame" Shego warned, "Sure go ahead but I still say you'll be fine" said Kim as she went down stairs. "Going somewhere Kim?" her brothers asked "Yeah Ron and I are heading over to the park" said Kim "Going to that tour huh?" Dr. Possible asked, " Yeah… um Mom how did you know?" "I found a flier for it on the coffee table after you went to bed last night" Her Mom explained, "Let Me guess Ronald wants to go?" Mr. Possible asked, "Good guess" said Kim. Jim and Tim looked at the flier, for a while they wanted to have a dog since one of their classmates had a Blue merle Australian Shepard who was a champion show dog. "Uh.. Dad could I ask you something?" said Jim "Sure go ahead" Mr. Possible replied "Can we get a dog?" they asked " Is this a trick question or are you dead serious?" he asked "We're serious" said Tim, "Please… Hope Patterson has a dog" said Jim "You mean that Australian Shepard, Rocky belongs to the Patterson's ?" said Mr. Possible, "Yes he's a really cool dog and we've looked at other dogs on line and we've checked out several books from the library" they explained.

"Plus, you guys would have to sure you could handle taking care of the dog" said Kim, "What makes you say that?" Jim asked, "Remember that time you 2 fed the fish in the aquarium birdseed by mistake?" their Dad asked them "Oh yeah…" they replied. "I always wondered what caused one of them to float on It's back" Tim thought. "But still that was a fish so… can we still get a dog please?" Jim asked, "Are you sure you will care for the dog or did you want it to show off in front of Hope?" Their dad asked "No" Jim& Tim answered, Kim realized that Shego was still up her bedroom and any moment she would be on the roof waiting for her. Kim had a plan to draw this conversion to a close. "If it makes you guys feel better… not that I'm siding with them I'll help out with taking care of the dog" said Kim "So is it a yes?" Jim asked "OK it's a deal on 1 condition" said Mr. Possible, "What is it?" Jim and Tim asked "You have to promise that you won't use the dog to test pilot your rockets" he replied "And another thing if you do then the dog is out of here and you guys are grounded" Kim added "OK we promise" Jim and Tim answered. "Kim I'm out here!" Ron yelled, he had waited outside all this time, giving her a few extra minutes in case she thought she was late. "Well I have to go bye" she said and started to head out the door. "Uh… Kim you lost something!" her mom called out, "Oh My wallet… thanks" said Kim, "Since you 2 look bored how about the three of us head over to the pet store and pick up some supplies?" Mr. Possible asked "OK" Jim & Tim answered, then they followed their dad out the back door.

Meanwhile out front, Kim & Ron were getting ready to leave. "Hey Kim I am so ready to head over to the park" said Ron, "Uh Where's Shego?" he asked "Ohh, shoot! I forgot all about her wait here" said Kim who went to find Shego. "You know something Rufus, K.P. stays on top of things at school and on missions but she can't seem to hold it together at home" said Ron "Mm-hmm" Rufus nodded "Humans have weird options" he thought. "Ohh I hope she doesn't bark" Kim said to herself, she went around the side of the house, and found Shego sticking her head out the window. "What took you so long?" she whispered, "Sorry… I was tied up this mourning" said Kim "Now come' on" said Kim. Shego placed her front paws on the roof, she didn't realize how high up she was until she looked down and saw how far down Kim was. Shego tried to go back in Kim's bedroom but she lost her footing and slipped down the side of the roof. "Gotcha!" said Kim, as she caught Shego, "See I told you I would catch you…and you didn't trust me" said Kim, "Yeah… but hey My life depended on if you caught me or not" said Shego, "Shh quiet" said Kim, she looked around to see if anymore heard them or saw them, "Phew no one around" she sighed "What are you so nervous about?" Shego asked "If My brothers saw you they would surely tell on me" said Kim "Hmph! Tattletales" said Shego "Reminds of something I used to deal with back where I'm from" said Shego, "Really? Um… exactly where are you from anyway?" Kim asked, "I'm not telling you until I can completely trust you" said Shego "OK, I can hold out til then" said Kim. "Uh could you do me a favor?" Shego asked "Sure.. Anything" Kim answered "Put Me down!" said Shego, "Sure no problem" said Kim who let go of Shego "Youch! Ohh… that ground is …hard" said Shego who landed on her feet somewhat like a cat. When Kim let go of her she didn't put her directly on the ground she accidentally dropped Shego. "Hey you told me to put you down" said Kim who snickered, "Uh-huh very funny just next time PLEASE don't drop me" said Shego who got up and headed towards the driveway. Since Corgis are short dogs, Shego couldn't been seen from the living room windows if Dr. Possible was in the living room, she wouldn't notice her at all.

"OK, let's go" said Ron, "Right behind ya" said Kim who got on her bike. Rufus looked down at Shego from Ron's shoulder and gave her an angry look, Shego didn't growl or snap at him, the fur on the back of her neck stood straight up so did the fur on her tail. "Take it easy guys" said Kim "Rufus I'm begging you today, show some respect Shego is fine look at her" said Ron, Rufus looked at Ron then he looked at Shego, the fur on her neck and tail went down and she started to relax a little more, Rufus knew Ron was right, he went back into his owner's pocket and decided not to argue about it. "I don't why I have this feeling Shego and I are gonna be friends" thought Rufus "But if we do it might involve me talking and that'll give me a chance to finally reveal to Ron that I CAN TALK!" all I have to do is plan it" Rufus thought to himself. About 30 minutes later they had made it to the park. Shego had to stop and pant since she trotted all the way there "Gosh you're fast I couldn't even keep up if tried as a human" Shego admitted "Sorry" said Kim "That's Kim Possible… crime fighting cheer leader and the fastest thing on 2 wheels" said Ron "Uh huh and you're the slowest thing on 2 wheels" said Shego, she and Kim began to laugh Ron blushed since he was embarrassed that he was being laugh at by 2 girls, if Mr. Barkin and the other guys at school saw that they'd probably think he was a whimp. "Ok… alright you had your fun now stop it!" Ron yelled he was angry now "OK, Mr. anger management" said Kim "Anger management? Ha ha oh that's a good one" said Shego who laughed again, And then she saw how serious Ron looked so she and Kim stopped laughing for good this time.

"How do you guys come up with those ideas?" Ron asked "Different sources" said Kim "That and I've watched several different comedy shows" said Shego "Like what?" Ron asked "Ever heard of fleabag motel?" Shego asked "Ohh yeah with Skeeter the beagle?" said Ron "That's the one" said Shego, "I love that show" said Ron "But there is 1 show I can't stand" He announced "Which one?" Shego asked "Veterinary Hospital" said Ron "It's a soap opera" Ron explained "I never liked it ether" said Shego, "Bonnie is obsessed and she doesn't really like animals" said Kim "Oh yeah ever since that show started last month she always walks home you incase the bus stalls" said Ron "She never told me that" said Kim "Oh… I didn't know that" said Ron as they walked farther into the park. They reached the center of the park which was full of Dogs and their owners. Then they heard an announcement over the P.A. system on a stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Dog owners and dog lovers of New Jersey I present to you… Thunderbolt!" the crowd cheered as Thunderbolt jumped out from behind the certain. Another announcement went over the P.A. system "And his trusty and faithful sidekick Lil' Lightning!" Lightning also jumped out from behind the certain but lost his balance and slipped off the stage. Shego noticed what happened, she snickered at the sight of it. Ron made his way through the crowd of Dogs and their owners. Finally he made it up to the front, He had a piece of paper and an inkpad, "Hey Lightning! Do you like bacon?" Ron asked Lightning nodded "Here you go I saved it from earlier this mourning" said Ron. Lightning instantly snatched the bacon from Ron's hand and swallowed it whole. "How bout an autograph?" Ron asked as he held out the inkpad and paper in Lightning's direction. "Thank you" said Ron as he took back the paper, he was impressed that he had met an animal actor that was also a sidekick.

"You know I'm a sidekick too" said Ron, Lightning tilted his head to the side he was surprised that Ron had the same job. But he was pleased to have another fan aside from all his other fans across the country. Ron walked away to find Kim leaving Lightning to bask in his glow alone. Just then he noticed a Black Chow-chow and a Border Collie and Flat- coated Retriever mix walking towards him. He stood near the edge of the stage and introduced himself "Hello there nice to see ya…" before Lightning could say anything the 2 female dogs cut him off "Move it or lose it" they said. "What!" said Lightning his eyes bucked by their reaction. "Sorry little buddy but no one wants to see the sidekick… So long chum!" said Thunderbolt who gave Lightning a small swipe with his paw and sent him once again sliding off the stage. "Hmph! Super stars" Lightning thought to himself, Shego couldn't help but laugh, Lightning looked up and saw Shego looking at him. By then she stopped laughing, Lightning noticed that Shego was a Corgi just like him the only difference was he was a Pembroke (the Corgi with the short stubby tail) and Shego was a Cardigan (the corgi with the long tail). Lightning instantly developed a crush, he wanted to impress Shego since he NEVER had a girlfriend who stayed with him for a long amount of time. He also hoped she would accept him, Lightning was a purebred Pembroke welsh Corgi, he assumed that Shego was a Purebred Cardigan welsh Corgi. The reason why he thought that? He liked Shego even though she was abit taller then him but he didn't care, he liked Shego and was hoping once they straighten things out he might decide about having puppies with her.

(Sounds cute huh? but to see what Shego's reaction is later in the story, it gets kinda crazy).

Lightning walked up to Shego, who was abit confused. She knew Kim and Ron were close by incase she needed help if Lightning tried to start something (And not a fight ether). "Hey gorgeous where have you been all my life?" Lightning asked with a smile, Shego knew how to handle the situation she was in she had been in this same bind with Junior since She had tutored him on how to become a villain. But Shego had several reasons on why she DIDN'T WANT TO hang out with Junior anymore. 1. He was older then her, 2. She was just his tutor and 3. She DIDN'T like him at all. "Somewhere else" Shego answered as she pushed Lightning away from her. "Give Daddy some sweet sugar" said Lightning as he leaned over to lick Shego! At that moment Shego ran off in the opposite direction. Lightning noticed Shego had ran off, "ooh… feisty!" He said to himself thinking that Shego was playing hard to get "Come back sweetheart!" he called out to her and began to chase after her. Shego heard something running after her as she made her way through a crowd of Dogs waiting to have their pictures taken with Thunderbolt. She turned around and saw Lightning following close behind. "Oh-no!" she thought to herself Lightning was closing in on her "Gosh! What does that dog eat for breakfast? Jet fuel?" she asked herself as Lightning started to get closer. Shego started barking but NO one paid attention her barking, Kim heard Shego's barking she turned around and grabbed Shego in a flash. Lightning stopped dead in his tracks and waited to see what Kim would do "Are you ok?" Kim asked "Am I ok? Am I ok?... No! He tried to kiss me!" said Shego "Really?" Kim asked Shego nodded and looked towards Lightning who was making kissing noises!

Kim looked over at Lightning who was now getting impatient. "Go away Lightning" said Shego, but he didn't he was determined to win Shego over even if it took him all day or the rest of the week. "You know Ron liked you once" said Kim. Shego groaned at the thought of Kim's sidekick liking her but on the other hand she secretly had her own options about Ron and so far She thought if she had to choose between hanging out with Him or Junior she'd choose Ron. Kim had an idea "Hey maybe you should try talking to him" said Kim "Why?" Shego asked "I think if you talk to him he'll leave you alone" Kim whispered "OK I'll try it" said Shego "If you need me just bark" said Kim who put Shego down and walked off heading in the direction of the trailers. "Hey suga" said Lightning "Stop it!" said Shego who knew Lightning was trying to act cool. "I'm Lightning" he said to Shego, "I know but thanks for reminding me" said Shego in her familiar sarcastic tone. "What name do you have?" Lightning asked "Spot? Fifi? Queenie?" Lightning asked "I'm Shego" she answered. "Never heard of that name" said Lighting "Actually I used to be a human" said Shego, she explained how she got turned into a dog and who Kim and Ron were. "I understand your point" she answered "about what?" Lightning asked "Incase you didn't know when I explained all this to you I really don't like being a sidekick ether" she answered. "Oh …now we got something in common" said Lightning, "Yeah I guess so" said Shego "So how long are you guys gonna be in town?" she asked "Well this is the start of our tour we don't start filming until spring of next year right now we're trying to get people to audition their dogs for you know cameos special guest appearances things like that" Lightning explained "So we'll probably be here for a while" he explained.

(**NOTE :RON STILL DOES LIKE SHEGO BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW YET I'LL EXPLAIN ALL THIS LATER IN MY OTHER STORIES)**

"Hey wanna hang out? You know what I mean?" Lightning asked and winked. "Oh-No sorry I'm don't fit into the type of person you're interested in" said Shego who started to walk away but Lightning followed her. The two of them walked side by side talking. "Sure you do you're feisty, smart and you show who's in charge" said Lightning Shego was slightly flattered 'Well you got me there" she answered "So where's Thunderbolt?" Shego asked, Lightning looked over at the stage and saw Thunderbolt who was pressing his paws on black and white photos of himself "Signing autographs" said Lightning who knew he should be over there too before security went to look for him. "Well can we go see him?" Shego asked "Sure… but who are you staying with?" said Lightning "Until I'm changed back to normal I'm stuck with Kim" said Shego "OK…" said Lightning "Um… before we go see Thunderbolt how about I show you My trailer?" Lightning asked "No way Jose" said Shego "I am not gonna let you do that with no one around" she answered and headed back towards the stage. Once Shego and Lightning reached the stage Thunderbolt had finished signing autographs now he was taking a break. "Hey Lightning!" Thunderbolt called out "I see you made a friend already" Thunderbolt answered "Yep… soon to be a girlfriend that is" Lightning replied "Don't even think about that" said Shego "I don't haven't known you that long" said Shego. Just then She heard Kim whistle for her, "I gotta go… But I'll come back, maybe tomorrow" she called out as she trotted in Kim's direction.

"She something is she Thunder?" Lightning asked "Oh yeah" said Thunderbolt who thought that Lightning would do something to mess up but then again he had some doubts. Meanwhile Kim and Ron were halfway home. "You know something the tweebs said they wanted a dog" said Kim "Really? ... but we have Shego how are you gonna pull that off?" Ron asked "No problem I'll just get her a collar and Name tag and tell them I got her from the pound or something" said Kim "Ohh…Kay I guess that'll work" said Ron. Before they left the park Kim had gotten a collar for Shego, "A lavender collar is that it?" Shego asked "Hey it was ether that or red sequin covered collar... there weren't any green ones" said Kim. On their way home Kim had stopped by Smarty Mart to get a Name tag made for Shego since Ron had told her that Smarty Mart did custom I.D. tags for pets. "Um… how come this does have My real name on it?" Shego asked she noticed that her name tag had Kim's phone number and had Middleton, NJ on it but the area where her name would be it had the name "Sasha" on it. "Because My parents don't know that you're not My dog so I had a fake name put on it" said Kim "Fine I'll live with that" said Shego as she followed Kim and Ron towards the house. "Oh shoot! Their back" said Kim as She noticed her dad pulling up the driveway. "Just play it cool Kim" said Ron "Good point" she answered "Well… I guess I'll see you later" said Kim "OK, sure" said Ron "Bye!" he called out as he peddled away on his bike. Kim picked up Shego and went in the house.

"Um… why are you carrying me?" she asked "If my parents see us they'll want to know where I got you from plus your paws are slightly covered in dirt" said Kim "OK fine I'll play along" said Shego. "Hey Kim back from the park?" her Mom asked "Yeah " said Kim in a meek voice " so how was it?" her Mom asked "Oh it was ok Ron got autographs" said Kim "Also I got the dog" said Kim as She held out Shego for her Mom to see. "Well Kim you picked out a good looking dog" her Mom answered at hearing this Shego wagged her tail. Just then Jim and Tim walked in to see the dog "You got a Corgi? Why didn't you get another dog like a beagle?" Jim asked "why not? She's nice looking" said Kim "could this get any worse? This is a girl dog? Yuck!" said Tim "Jim, Tim I think you should some respect for Kim she may not have gotten the dog that you wanted but the least you can do is try to like her" said Dr. Possible. "Fine" they called out "At least she's the right size for our rockets" said Tim, Shego jumped out of Kim's arms and hid under the coffee table. "Didn't we agree that the dog is not a test subject for your rockets?" Kim asked "Oh yeah I forgot about that" said Jim, "Is she fixed?" Tim asked "No not yet" said Kim, "What's her name?" Jim asked "Sasha" Kim answered "OK and … Sorry we jumped on you about her" said Tim "I don't mind taking the heat" said Kim who headed upstairs with Shego at her heels.

"So when are you going to tell them?" Shego asked "I don't know at the right moment I guess" said Kim "In the mean time what did you have in mind Shego?" Kim asked "Ohh… nothing really I might just relax abit" she answered as she stretched, "That's fine by me" said Kim "What are you gonna do?" Shego asked "I don't know I might go back out or stay here" said Kim "Why did you ask?" Kim asked "Oh… no reason just so I would know incase your brothers tried to torture me… that way I could escape" said Shego "OK that's good enough for me" said Kim. She looked over at Shego who was in the laundry basket asleep, Kim noticed she was slightly tired herself so She stretched out on her bed and went to sleep.

End of this Chapter…

Sorry I'm lat on updating it a lot happened to me this week. We went to see 2 friends of ours from Las Vegas they came to L.A for 2 days on their vacation so we went to Santa Monica for the afternoon so I haven't had a chance to continue the story. The next chapter will probably be posted ether next week or the week after. Also A friend of Mine owns some pigeons and on of them is supposedly is a mom-to- be so I adopted one it's been 3 weeks since I've last them so hopefully the pigeon I adopted will be born. Also If any of you have pigeons or know anyone who's raised some, when you leave a review I wouldn't mind if you left just a small word of advice, this is My VERY FIRST time owning a bird Because the only pets I've had are Fish and My beagle mix Sienna (1993- 2005) if you have some advice I would deeply appreciate it.

From Greendog1991.

PS: for those who watch the Cartoon network T.V. show "Duck Dodgers" I have A Duck Dodgers fan fiction story that will be posted ether this week or next week in the Looney Tunes section. If you want to know what it's a about then here's just a brief summery

Duck Dodgers, Cadet and I.Q Hi discover some strange figures in a frozen storage room. They thaw out the ice and Discover the figures that were frozen are Bug Bunny! Lola, Road Runner, Pepe la pew, Sylvester and Katherine (I don't what's the name of the cat that Pepe chases so I named her Katherine). Cadet and I.Q Hi explain to them what the future is like and how Bugs and the others can learn to adapt to it. But as for Dodgers (Daffy) he doesn't take it sitting down since he under the impression that Bugs and Lola might join the Galactic Protectorate and give him some competition other then Captain Star Johnson. In the second Chapter Bugs and Lola meet the Martian Queen for the first time, and in one of the later chapters they find out they weren't the only ones thawed out the other person that was thawed out was Tom! (From Tom & Jerry). That chapter is Parody of the FIRST episode of Three's company. Here's a Preview of Chapter two and the Three's company Parody.

Chapter 2 : Meet the enemies (The title is a spoof of "Meet the Fockers")

"Um… Daff I 'm used to seeing strange looking people but if you don't mind the dumb question who's that?" Bugs asked "Th-Th'that's the Martian Queen" said Cadet "Ohh… I get it" said Bugs "hey have you 3 notice something' about Marvin?' Chuy asked (Chuy is a German Shepard mix I'll mention him later) "No… what?" Said Dodgers, Chuy snickered "I'm dog and I got certain instincts and… I think that some how he and Queenie are diggin' each other" said Chuy "You really think so?" said Bugs "I'm sure he does you've expressed that with Lola" said Dodgers "Thank you for sharing that Daff" said Bugs who sounded annoyed. (Later that day)… "It's nice to find a fellow female who knows Dodgers" said Queen Tyranny. "Thanks… I agree with you on that" said Lola "Please… I'm still here" said Marvin "Excuse me" "Sure" Lola answered "Ouch! My shins!" Marvin yelled "Sorry… some People don't know the meaning of the word "Respect" Queen Tyranny answered "I heard that… I get that a lot back home" said Lola "Girl friend kicked ya shins huh?" said Dodgers "She's not my girlfriend!" Marvin yelled "Fine whatever" said Dodgers who walked away singing. "Marvin and Queenie sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S- I-N-G" Dodgers sang to himself. "Hey ladies!" said Bugs "Hey there" said Lola "I'm not cutting in on anything am I?" Bugs asked "Nope" they answered, "You probably know several things about Dodgers" said Queen Tyranny "Oh sure... here I'll fill you in on it" said Bugs, Dodgers was standing right behind them "He wouldn't dare" he thought "Stool pigeon" he said to Himself. When they started walking toward Dodger's Ship Bugs continued to whisper secrets about Dodger to Marvin and Queen Tyranny "No! ... Really?" Marvin asked Bugs nodded the 3 of them turned around and started laughing at Dodgers who was following them. "Ok shh He's coming" Bugs whispered as Dodgers caught up with them.

End of this Preview…

Here's part of the Three's company parody

It was the day after Dodgers had invited several Members of the Galactic Protectorate it had been over a year since he started working for the Galactic Protectorate. Now that every one had gone home there was nothing left to do but clean up! Dodgers and Cadet had Taken Bugs to get a new driver's license, Lola, meanwhile had volunteered to stay on the ship and straighten up. But She got 2 unexpected visitors. She was Vacuuming when suddenly some one unplugged it. "Please have some respect for the dying" said Queen Tyranny "You're Not dyin" said Wanda (Wanda is also one of My characters she's a Beagle mix more on her later) "I'm hoping to" the Queen answered she sat down next Wanda & Lola "Tell me something" she said "Yeah?" said Lola "That awful girl at the Party?" she continued "Yeah?" said Lola "The one who kept giggling and trying to do a striptease?" said Tyranny "Yeah?" Lola answered "That was me wasn't it!" said Queen Tyranny "Yeah" said Lola "Ohh Dodgers must hate me now… yesterday was the Anniversary of when he joined the Protectorate and I ruined it" she said, "Relax he didn't even notice when Chuy put on his Lou Rawls CD everyone was busy doing the electric slide" said Lola "Phew! Good" said Tyranny "Would you look at that" said Wanda who held out her tongue "I'd rather clean up" said Lola "It's you're fault you made the punch" said Wanda "There was nothing wrong with that punch" said Lola "Oh really? Then why did the ladle turn green?" said Wanda who pulled the out of the punch bowl.

"I don't know I've never made punch before" said Lola who went into the bath with a bucket and ran water in the tub. "Maybe there was something wrong with the Gin" Lola called out, "Or the Whiskey or the Rum or The Vodka or the... Man in the shower!" said Lola "What!" said Wanda "A man... guy asleep in the bath tub!" said Lola as She dragged Wanda into the bathroom. "See?" said Lola "Yeah" Wanda answered, "Is he a friend of yours?" Lola asked "Nope... no I've never seen him before" said Wanda. "Maybe he's a Burglar" said Lola "Oh sure a Burglar who came in to steal the tub and fell asleep on the job" said Queen Tyranny, "Come 'on"said Lola "Wait!" Wanda whispered, She picked up the Ladle and they headed into the bath room. The water was still running now it was up to the strange person's face. He turned over, accidently putting his face in the water. He woke up feeling shocked he stood up and turned of the water. "Uh... Good evening" he said "Good Afternoon" said Lola "Oh gosh is the Afternoon already?" he asked "Yes... yes it is and if you don't mind the stupid question who are you?" Queen Tyranny asked, "Oh I'm... Tom... Tom Tripper" he said (This Tom the Cat from Tom and Jerry just so you know). "Uh you wouldn't happen to have a towl handy would you?" he asked "Oh here" said Wanda.

"I'm Lola this isWanda and The Martian Queen"said Lola "Oh yeah! I remember you, you were at the party last night" said Tom "Um... we're friends of the people who gave the party" said Lola "Oh... well I was one of your guests I came with a friend who knew one of the gate crashers" said Tom, "Uh what were you doing sleeping in the bath tub?" Lola asked "I- I don't know,the last thing I remember is I had a glass of that terrible punch then everything went back"he answered "And Green" said Wanda who showed him the ladle. "Well I better get going" said Tom who was heading for the door, "Oh you can't go out looking like that take off your clothes" said Lola "Excuse me?" said Tom, " You're soaked wait here" said Lola. (Later that day)... Lola picked up the clothes on the floor outside the bathroom door, "OK shirt, Boxer shorts, Pants... Any thing else?" Lola asked from behind the door "Only thing's that DON'T come off" Tom called out "Here you can put this on" said Wanda who handed him one of Dodger's extra uniforms (& Boxer shorts). "Me where this you gotts be kidding?" said Tom "Dodgers didn't like it ether so that's why it stays in his closet" said Lola "OK look" said Tom "Ooh whoo whoo whoo" said Lola all 3 of them started to laugh. "What do you think?" Lola asked "I don't know I'm used to seeing it on a Duck" said Queen Tyranny, "Well I guess it'll do" said Tom "I put these in the oven" said Lola "The oven!" "The dryer is being fixed it won'y be back til tomorrow" she answered "Uh... Not too well done" said Tom who felt embaressed that he was wearing this uniform and that he was laughed at By 3 girls he barely knew. but little did they know that this afternoon the fur was gonna fly... MORE TO COME I plan to post this story soon I hope you all like it.

Also I pictured Tom being voiced by John Ritter just so you can picture what he would sound like if he talked. signed Green dog1991


	6. Corgis: Cardigan vs Pembroke

Hey guys I'm ba-ack! Sorry for the long delay I was working on My other story three's company and also I couldn't find the notebook. That I used to write this story in but now I can successfully continue on with the rest of the story. Of course chapter 7 might not be posted til next week or the end of this week.

The next day took a different turn some were for the worst others were pleasant. But today it would definitely turn Kim and Ron's around. Kim got up early, she figured that since Shego had been out a good part of yesterday she figured she would let her get up on her own time. Kim went down stairs making sure she locked the door behind her. "So how's Sasha doing?" Jim asked "She's ok she 's asleep upstairs" said Kim, "ok … hey how about we take her for a walk to day?" Tim asked "Maybe later" said Kim she knew that Shego wouldn't feel up to her brothers walking her since on Kim's last mission when She & Ron had to take them on their mission, and considering Shego was temperamental Kim had to be careful not to do anything thing that would raise her anger. Over an hour later, Shego woke up now that she was rested she was ready to ether go outside or downstairs, but then she heard some noise coming from the window. It was Lightning " Lightning what are you doing here and how did you find me?" Shego asked " I followed My nose plus it's easy to track down a female like you" said Lightning " Grrr… darn dog's nose" Shego thought to herself, "I brought you some flowers" said Lightning Shego looked down at the flowers she knew that he must have dug them up from the flower bed out on the front yard. "Thanks Lightning… but you shouldn't be here the Possibles I don't think would approve of strange dogs in the house… not that you're strange" said Shego, "It's ok I understand" he said. "Now how about you and Me get cozy?" he asked "Not in this lifetime" said Shego, then she heard Jim and Tim coming up the stairs, "Sasha come here girl" they called "Sasha? I thought your name was Shego" said Lightning "It is but… oh who cares just get out of here!" she said and pushed Lightning out the window but thankfully he landed on his feet.

Jim and Tim unlocked the door and found Shego sitting in a corner of Kim's room, "Hey girl want to go for a walk?" Tim asked Shego shook her head showing that the answer was "No" but Jim and Tim didn't care they fastened the leash to Shego's collar then they attempt to take her down stairs, but She resisted, they dragged her down the stairs, she wasn't pleased with how she was treated so she barked. But the problem was Kim had left with Ron so She had no defense or any help, then she growled "Uh… boys I don't think Sasha wants to be walked" said Dr. Possible "Aw why can't we take her for a walk?" they asked "You can't make her do something she doesn't want to do" said Dr. Possible "Plus she might bite you" she answered as she took Shego off her leash and opened Kim's door so she could back upstairs, but before she entered Kim room Shego licked Dr. Possible's hand. "Aw… you're welcome" she answered as she closed the door, Shego's tail wagged, Dr. Possible sort of reminded her of her own Mother, and Shego DID miss her Mother. She had second thoughts about going back home but then she remembered why she left in the 1st place so she decided until she got herself straight she'd stay out of the thought of going home since she burned that bridge. A short time later Kim and Ron came back, "Uh… Ron why were you late earlier today?" Kim asked "Oh yeah about that… Uh… Lightning showed up at my house… it was weird he had Rufus type up this letter to Shego" said Ron "let's see it" said Kim, "Here I think you'll be surprised" said Ron who handed Kim the Letter. "O…Kay this is a little freaky" said Kim "What freaky about it?" Ron asked "Let see what Shego thinks for it first I'll let you be the judge of this outcome" said Kim.

Just then the Communicator beeped "Hey Wade what's up?" Kim asked "Oh nothing except this pitiful video phone call Drakken sent Me" said Wade "Since when does he talk to you?" Kim asked "I don't have a clue here check it out" said Wade. Kim and Ron watched the tape. "Hello Kim Possible as you can see I'm all alone and…Ohh I'll cut to the chase, be sure to tell Shego that I'm getting a new sidekick and She's being replaced… goodbye!" said Drakken Kim's eyes bucked at hearing that Shego was going to be replaced! "That's not all… check out this I got this yesterday" said Wade, the next tape Kim& Ron saw Drakken putting on a fake Drama act it was easy for anyone to see it was a pathetic act. "Shego please come back I hate to admit it but… I miss you!" said Drakken before he started crying. Then the tape cut off, "So what do you think?" Wade asked "That is the most pathetic thing I have ever seen in My life!" Kim yelled "What a baby" said Ron, "He'll come around" said Wade, "Well I gotta go bye!" said Wade before the screen went black. "Ya think we should tell Shego?" Ron asked "And get her fired up for nothing?" Kim answered "Yeah I guess you're right" said Ron. Meanwhile back at the lair Drakken DID miss his sidekick despite the fact they were 2 totally different people considering that Drakken was the same age as Kim's Dad and Shego was Kim's age. Not even Commodore Puddles could offer his owner some comfort. "Humans get way too emotional" he thought, "I'd give anything to get away from him" he said to himself.

Drakken figured he'd call some of the other villains, he tried but all he got was their answer machines. Finally after he just about called every one he had listed in his address book he called Monkey Fist. But the problem was since Monkey fist lived near the Himalayas and since the time zones between the U.S. and other parts of the world were different it was actually 3:00am in the Himalayas! Monkey Fist picked up his phone he seemed annoyed that Drakken would call him at that time of the night. "Hello?" he answered "Oh Hi Monkey Fist what are you doing?" Drakken asked "Sleeping" he answered "Oh that great are you having a good sleep? Are there any dreams you'd like to discuss?" Drakken asked "Drakken listen word at the Villain's association is that Shego ran away and she's been gone for… what Killigan r believes about a week" said Monkey Fist. "You're just using me to get over that" said Monkey Fist "Well…" said Drakken "I knew it! Goodbye "Monkey Fist answered as he hung up the phone 'Monkey Fist wait! Hello? Hello? ... Rats I lost him" said Drakken, Puddles looked at his owner, 'Puddles don't think that I would really replace Shego I would never do that… then again Maybe no I wouldn't do that" he said to his dog, Puddles blow a raspberry when Drakken wasn't looking, then when he turned around he smiled, "Very shrewd Puddles I hope you never do that again at least not to me" said Drakken, Puddles nodded "I knew he'd come around Heh- Heh that old softy" Puddles thought to himself as he followed his owner into the living room. Meanwhile, back at Kim's house Shego read Lightning's letter printed on it was:

Dear Shego,

I admire the personality and description of a dog of your status.

I'd love to hang out with you for a day.

I'm really really wild about you.

Love Lightning.

" ohhh… sick!" thought Shego, she was about to throw away the note when she noticed more writing on the bottom

PS: Go upstairs

Shego was surprised she went upstairs Kim and Ron stayed downstairs to talk for a while.

Once, Shego got upstairs she noticed another Corgi in front of her. "Who are you?" Shego asked, "I'm Penn'e… I'm Lighting's sister" she answered. Shego was a bit surprised until she saw Lighting walk up to Penn'e, "uh sis can I have some time alone for a moment?" Lighting asked "sure… nice meeting you" said Penn'e as she walked passed Shego and headed out the window closing it behind her. Now Shego & Lightning were alone together, Shego felt uncomfortable about it, but then she decided she better just play along with it. "Hey! I got your letter and I am NOT! Going out with you" she said to Lightning, "What do you to say to that?" she asked "Oh nothing I get the picture" said Lightning, he had another trick up his sleeve. He went up to Shego and hugged her, She was surprised that Lightning was talking it so well, then he licked her face, she laughed & that was what Lightning was hoping for. "You're ticklish?" he asked "Yeah… why do ask?" Shego answered, before she knew what hit her Lightning pounced on her and started tickling Shego, "Lightning stop! Please!" she yelled but he didn't hear her he kept on going, then when she was relaxed he started grooming her. At first she was enjoying it until Lightning made a bold move. After over an hour of some alone time, Shego got up and knocked Lightning off her back, she tried to get him to stop earlier but she COULDN'T and since he weighed more then she did his weight also added on to the reason she couldn't fight him off. Lightning left and headed over to the park to look for Thunderbolt, after awhile he felt guilty about playing that trick on Shego, he noticed Thunder bolt signing an autograph but the person he was signing it for had on a weird looking disguise. "I guess I better go tell him" he thought to himself and walked over to Thunderbolt, but then he noticed Commodore Puddles! With the person in the disguise, Lightning had seen this dog before he went over to Kim's house, "Hey I thought you guys were going to play ping-pong" said Lightning "Yeah well Puddles changed his mind he's feeling kinda sick… but hey I thought you might want the ball" said Thunderbolt as he handed Lighting the ball.

"Thanks but I …" Lightning stopped short "What?" Thunderbolt asked, Lightning whispered what he had done to Shego, Thunderbolt nearly passed out from hearing what Lightning said, "If her boss finds out he'll flip!" said Thunderbolt. Just then the person in the strange disguise asked "What are you 2 talking about?" "Doh… The cat's out of the bag now" thought Puddles, Finally the Person in the disguise turned out to be Drakken! Lightning had NEVER seen Drakken before but then he remembered Shego telling him what he looked like and the person he was looking at right at that moment matched the description. "Nothing" said Lightning "Yeah it's not like my sidekick did something to yours" said Thunderbolt "Whoa back up for a second how do know about me? And how do you know I have a sidekick?" Drakken asked, Thunderbolt & Lightning looked at each other and answered "Shego told us" "Oh at least some else knows about other the Kim Possible" he answered "Now… why don't you tell me what happened between you and Shego" said Drakken "I- I –I sort of mated with her… there I said it!" said Lightning "What! Lightning you weasel" said Drakken, "I know I know I couldn't help myself it's just that how can you not fall for her? She the most attractive dog I've met" said Lightning whose voice sounded dramatic at the moment. "You have a point… but how I've able to avoid that is Shego is the same age as Kim Possible so there's an age difference, plus the day I form a crush on Shego is the day she'll preplan my funeral" said Drakken. "It's that bad huh?" Lightning asked "Oh yes… you don't know the half of it… but on the other hand I should have known Shego couldn't be trusted on her own" Drakken answered "Well… that whole is My fault" Lightning admitted "I just hope there isn't a downside to this" said Drakken "Me too" said Lightning, "I agree" said Thunderbolt "hoo boy this gonna be a long week" thought Puddles.

A few weeks later Shego noticed something different about her. For 2 whole days she DIDN'T eat a thing and when she did it made her sick. Also she felt tired all the time. "You ok?" Kim asked "n-not really" said Shego, "Some thing must be up" said Kim she had seen what Shego was going through and the only thing that would probably solve the whole problem was "Could Shego be having puppies?" Kim thought to herself. She didn't ask Shego about it, and then she remembered when Shego told her the trick Lightning had played on her that was it! That was the link between the 2. So it was true Shego was going to have puppies! Just then they heard Lightning barking from outside "Oh no" said Shego "Maybe you should go talk to him" said Kim "You gotta be kidding… no way" said Shego "I'll go with you" said Kim "OK … you think you disguise yourself I don't want him to think you're ease dropping" said Shego. Kim didn't say anything she slipped on a pair of sunglasses, and let Shego out down stairs. Kim didn't go far she listened at the backdoor being careful not to be seen. She heard Shego & Lightning talking, finally when it sounded like it was over Lightning was shocked at what Shego said to him. "I can't believe we're gonna have kids! I hope you're happy" said Lightning "No I'm not it's your fault I'm having them you should have thought twice before you knew there would a downside to all of this" said Shego. "Also when the pups open their eyes the first thing I DON'T want them to see is you!" said Shego "Gosh she's harsh… but hey it's his own fault she's right" Kim said to herself.

After that Lightning said he was sorry he also told her that he saw Drakken on the deserted side of the park, if she wanted to see him. She told Kim what happened and where she was going, Shego followed Lightning to the park. The two of them remained silence the entire walk to it. Shego walked up to Drakken after she and Lightning went in separate directions. "Shego you're ok!" said Drakken who felt glad to see his sidekick again. He wanted to hug her but he knew that he shouldn't do it after what she had been through. But seeing that she wasn't hurt was good enough for him. "Thanks for noticing…" she said to Drakken in sort of an undertone. "You don't have to explain Thunderbolt & Lightning told me all about it" said Drakken, "At least it can't get any worse then this" he answered "Yeah that's a good thing" said Shego. But Drakken was wrong again, after some time it was obvious Shego was pregnant, she began to show and she knew she couldn't hide it, Kim also knew she couldn't keep lying she felt deeply hurt about it and so did Ron. Finally, Kim put herself together and decided to tell the truth about the whole thing. One Saturday afternoon Dr. Possible noticed Shego scratching her left ear a "Jim Tim have been over feeding the dog?" she asked "I don't think so… but I think they feed her beacon when no one is looking" said Kim "Sorry" they answered and walked away. Kim went into the Living room to check on Shego, She told her she was going to tell her parents the truth. "No you can't do this to me I'll do anything if you don't tell them" said Shego in a meek voice "Make up with Drakken" said Kim "Sure" said Shego who ran out the dog door. She found Drakken in the same spot where they talked before. Shego barked to get his attention. "You're a sight for sore eyes" said Drakken "I guess I was wrong about you…" said Drakken "Don't say anything' said Shego, "Sorry… so how have you been feeling lately?" he asked "Remember episode of Veterinary Hospital where Gwen and Reggie broke up?" Shego asked "It's that bad huh?" Drakken asked Shego nodded. She knew Drakken was aware that she was staying with Kim, since she ran off over 3 ago she figured that Drakken that was the only place where she could go.

"Kim told me you were going to replace me?" she asked "Well… I was going to but I'm out of candidates" said Drakken "I'll tell you what if you forgive me I'll come back" said Shego "Alright… I forgive you" said Drakken, "OK …but I'm staying with Kim until this whole thing is over" said Shego "Fine by Me and from now on I'll try to appreciate you more" said Drakken. "See you around" Shego called out "Sure thing… partner" said Drakken. Shego barked back at him then she ran off. She went back to Kim's house and told her what happened "Glad to here it" said Kim "Uh… where are you going?" Shego asked "To get Ron since you made up with Drakken Ron is coming with us so when I tell My parents so they can hear his side of the story" said Kim. She was about to pass by Ron's house, when she Noticed him and Rufus sitting outside Bueno Nacho. Kim explained the whole thing to Ron who got up from where he was sitting and followed Kim on his bike. Once they reached the house, Kim shuddered at the thought of what her parents would say, but she knew she HAD to tell them so she went inside hoping it wouldn't turn like she thought it might. They came in through the back door, but no one was in the kitchen.

"Their probably in the living room" thought Kim, and sure enough there they were. Kim thought about backing out but then her Mom noticed her "I didn't hear you come in" she answered "We came in from the back door" said Ron "Is Dad home?" Kim asked "I'm right here" he answered as he put down the newspaper. "Uh… remember that time you said I could tell you anything?" Kim asked "Well yes sure what about it?" her mom asked. "Well I have something to tell you… you see…" Kim was cut off when she heard Jim& Tim walk into the room. "What's up?" they asked "Shh… Kim was about to say something, go ahead" her mom answered "the dog's real name isn't Sasha" Tim interrupted what Kim was about to say "I knew it! It was a trick Sasha isn't a girl right?" "Wrong." Said Ron, "So then if Sasha isn't her real name then what her name?" her mom asked Kim sighed and answered "Shego" Jim &Tim nearly fell over "What!" they shouted. "You see Drakken made some type of pill that turns people into dogs… it got out of hand so the dog we have now is… Shego" said Kim "So Ron is in on this too?" Dr. Possible asked "Yeah I'm in it too" said Ron "So that's why you 3 were acting so strange the past few weeks" Dr. Possible answered, "Yeah I'm sorry… plus you remember that Thunderbolt & Lightning tour? Well when we went Lightning so how formed a crush on Shego… so now she's going to have puppies" said Kim "Hold the phone… you mean she and Lightning mated?" her Mom asked "Yeah Mom but it wasn't her fault" said Kim. "Now you're both sure that's Shego?" She asked "Yes" said Kim "Say something" Kim whispered she gave Shego a little shove in order to make her do it. "Yeah their right I'm a dog and I'm going to be someone's den Mother" said Shego, her tail was between her legs.

'Well I'm shocked" said Dr. Possible, "So are we" said Jim, "So… Am I grounded?" Kim asked "Well… since you're dong this to help out some one you know we'll let you off this time with a warning" said Dr. Possible, "And another thing how long will it take to find a cure for that dog problem?" her Dad asked, "Probably a month or two" said Kim "All right since you and Ron are going to handle this yourselves Shego can stay here… but in 2 months or until the puppies are old enough to leave she's out of here" said Dr. Possible "OK that should be long enough" said Kim, she noticed her mom picking up the car keys "Going so where?" Kim asked "Yes even though this is supposed to be my day off I got a call that Mrs. Patterson broke her ankle" said Dr. Possible "she broke it again?" Ron asked "It's the left one… that women was not meant to ski" said Dr. Possible "So what do you need us for?" Kim asked "I figured that since Shego is pregnant I I'll probably just give her an x- ray you know so we can get an idea on how many puppies she'll have" said Dr. Possible "OK" "Wait why does it have to be me?" Shego asked "Because you're the one have and I'm not" said Dr. Possible.

Meanwhile at the hospital Kim& Shego waited outside to hear what Dr. Possible had to say. "Well you look good nothing seems to be wrong… with the exception that you weigh more" said Dr. Possible, Shego's ears drooped, and "So how many are there?" Kim asked "About 8 or 10 but she'll be fine she just can't do a lot of things like she used to" said Dr. Possible "Well you're both free to go" she answered "OK thanks… bye Mom" said Kim as she got on her bike and headed back home. When they got back Kim's dad had left to go to his night shift at the space center. Ron decided to wait for Kim to come back "Well this has been crazy" thought Rufus, Kim & Shego went up stairs, she went to lay down, but then something caught her attention, "Are you ok?" Kim asked, Shego didn't answer. Kim placed her hand on Shego's stomach, "Do you hear or feel anything?" Shego asked "Hardly" said Kim. Later that day Dr. Possible noticed Shego sitting behind the couch scratching herself "You seem to be taking it well" said Dr. Possible, "What choice do I have?" said Shego "Well we could always you know…" said Dr. Possible "Do what?" Shego asked, "Have them removed" said Dr. Possible. Shego ear's drooped and she looked at Dr. Possible with sad, pathetic puppy dog eyes similar to Kim's puppy dog pout. "You really want to keep them don't you?" she asked Shego nodded, she NEVER thought she would become a mother, but now that she was expecting puppies her motherly side started to show. "Well ok they can stay" said Dr. Possible, Shego tail wagged "Ok I can take a hint" she answered as she bent down to pet Shego. "Except once their old enough to leave home you'll have to go through E.N.S." said Dr. Possible "What's that?" Shego asked "Empty nest syndrome… all first timers go through it" said Dr. Possible "Did you go through it?" Shego asked "No since Kim hasn't graduated yet I haven't started it yet but there's a chance it could happen" she answered.

"Oh well… OK" said Shego as she headed up stairs to Kim's room. "Oh brother she's in for a lot" Thought Dr. Possible, "Going somewhere?" Kim asked "Nah except to bed" said Shego "Those pups are taking a toll on you huh?" Said Kim "You could say that again" said Shego "Well I'm going out with Ron we're meeting Monique at the mall so I'll see you" said Kim "Bye" said Shego. She watched Kim head out the door and ride off with Ron on her bike. She sighed then she closed her eyes and dosed off

END of this chapter

MORE TO COME…

Hope you like it

From greendog1991


End file.
